


A New Edition

by Jayjay17175



Category: Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: Babies, M/M, Marriage, Original Character(s), Twins, donor, surrogates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 35,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Mitch and Scott have been married for a few years and Scott has come down with a bad case of baby fever. Does Mitch cave? Will their life change?





	1. Baby Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@hannahtommo24 and @tbhgrassi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40hannahtommo24+and+%40tbhgrassi).



> Yes I deleted this fic for a hot second because I'm petty (don't test me Hann) but she's back and she's staying.

I had been looking at pictures of my nephews for hours upon hours by now. Mitch was at the studio recording a part of a song that they felt he needed to redo. I was home alone which means I had some downtime to do whatever I pleased. So I had facetimed my sister and talked to my nephews for forever and soon it was naptime so they had to go. 

I had fallen down a dark hole of really old pictures of my nephews and cousins. After I ran out of family pictures I had started looking up family youtube channels and fawning over all of their kids. Then I started looking up kid names and their meanings, taking mental notes on the ones that I liked to tell them to Mitch later. 

I had been married to Mitch for two years, and we had dated for three years before that. I was thirty now, and Mitch was twenty nine, we were starting to get too old for kids. I realized that he was three hours into looking at little kids on the internet, daydreaming of what it would be like to have his own. 

I finally looked up a birth, a waterbirth done at home. It was beautiful and I found myself crying during the whole thing. When the video was over they put one last picture of the whole family up and the video ended. I had tears going down my face and I realized how badly I wanted a child of my own to raise and love. 

Mitch walked into the house during my baby fever crying. He noticed me on the couch and quickly put down his bag to sit with a crying Scott on the couch. He put his hand on my knee rubbing it comfortingly. Mitch’s wedding ring was digging into my knee a little, I looked at it and loved the silver band I had gotten Mitch. I quickly glanced at my own, and loved the band that Mitch gave to me. 

“Baby what’s wrong?” Mitch asked. 

I wasn’t sure what to say. I didn’t know if Mitch would be open to kids, or if Mitch would be angry at me, or what he would think. 

“I don’t want you to hate me,” I said, my voice coming out in sobs. 

It wasn’t that Mitch didn’t like kids it’s just that Mitch wasn’t very good with little kids. They always made him nervous when they were around his clothes, or glass figurines. Mitch loves his nieces and nephews, but when they are at their house and not ours. 

“Baby, I could never hate you, just tell me what’s making you so upset,” Mitch said. 

I sighed, putting my computer to the side and grabbing a pillow to replace it. I hugged the pillow to my body, and Mitch began to look more and more concerned.

“...” I mumbled. 

“What? Come on Scotty don’t be shy,” Mitch said. 

I shoved the pillow to the side and grabbed Mitch’s hands. My thumb twirling Mitch’s wedding band around and around. I looked into my lap, trying to gain more confidence before looking back at Mitch again. Mitch looked back with waiting hopeful eyes. 

“Mitch...I really, really want to be a dad,” I said in full confidence. 

The second I said it, I began searching Mitch’s eyes for his answer. To say Mitch looked surprised was an understatement. He had completely frozen in place the second I said the word dad. 

“Please say something before I throw up,” I said. 

“Well um, I have no idea what to say, but I can tell you that I don’t hate you because of something that you want,” Mitch said, squeezing my hands a little. 

“Really?” 

“Scott you’re my husband, and I’m almost thirty it's normal for you to want to start a family.” 

“It’s just that...you don’t.” 

“I didn’t say that, I’ll be honest I’ve thought about it too, I just don’t know, like I don’t think I’ll be a good parent, it’s terrifying to think about.” Mitch admitted. 

“I don’t think anyone is ready to be a parent, but I know that I love you, and I know that I want to raise a child with you,” I said quietly. 

“You really want to do this don’t you?” 

“Yeah..yeah I do,” Scott whispered, tears coming back to his eyes. 

“Ok, then I think it’s something you and I should seriously talk about then,” Mitch responded. 

“Really?” I said, my smile almost breaking my face. 

“Of course sweetheart,” Mitch said squeezing my hand again. 

I kissed Mitch with such passion and love that made me realize that we would truly be together forever.


	2. The Donor

Mitch and I discussed it for an entire year before we finally decided we were going to be fathers. We had decided to use a surrogate, and also use my sperm. We went through the long matching process and today we were at a clinic choosing a female’s eggs to use. 

“Hi, how can I help you gentlemen today?” The lady at the front desk greeted. 

“Hi, we just got matched with our surrogate and we just need to find the second part required for this,” Mitch said.

“Ok, not a problem, we’ll take you to a private room and give you a booklet with our selection of ladies, follow me,” the lady said. 

She took us to a room that had a couch, a few chairs, lightly painted walls, and a mini fridge filled with complimentary snacks and drinks. She went under the sink and grabbed a very large book filled with what we assumed were women to choose from. 

“This book is categorized by race and within those categories it is broken down into things like hair color, eye color, religion, sexuality, that kind of thing,” she explained. 

I took the book from her, my heart racing at the feeling of it in my hands. 

“Is there anything else I can help you out with?” 

“No..no I think we’re good, thank you,” I said, sitting down with the book and Mitch joining me. 

“Ok, when you’ve chosen let us know and we’ll put it aside for you, we’ll explain the rest later,” and she left the room, the door clicking behind her making it so much more real. 

“Are you okay Scotty?” Mitch said, placing a supportive arm around my shoulder. 

“Yeah, this is just getting so real, it’s so scary,” I replied. 

“I agree with you, but we’re so ready to do this, and we want to do this...right?” 

“I one thousand per cent still want to do this,” I said, locking eyes with my husband. 

“Then what are you waiting for? Open the damn book.” 

…

We looked through the entire book and it took three hours to do it. It took an hour for us to narrow it down to three donors. 

“Ok this lady looks a lot like you, but she has a lot of medical problems in her family history,” I started. 

“Yeah so I think we should knock her out,” Mitch suggested. 

“Agreed.” 

“This woman’s blood type is AB,” Mitch said changing the subject. 

“What’s wrong with that?” 

“The baby's immune system will be shit.” 

“Ok then I guess she’s out.” 

“This lady it type O, no medical problems, no mental health problems, and I’d say she still looks a lot like me.” Mitch said. 

He was right. This lady had dark brown almost black hair, her eyes a deep brown, her skin flawless, she had a very similar shape to Mitch too. 

“She has great personality traits too, look she volunteers and donates to charities often, she also really likes crafts and things,” I added.

“Is she the one Scotty?” 

“I think so Mitchy,” I looked at Mitch and smiled.

Mitch pressed a kiss to my lips, smiling into it. This was different than kisses we usually have. This was like the kiss we shared when we got engaged, this was like the kiss we shared on our wedding day, and this was the kiss we shared when we decided to have a baby. This kiss was a kiss we shared when we wanted to say ‘we’re finally doing this and I couldn’t be happier’. 

we left the room after about four and half hours and went back to the front desk. The lady at the front desk had now been replaced with a man. 

“Hi, you came from the back so I’m assuming you’re done choosing?” the man said. 

“Yeah we did,” I said. 

“Alright what’s the donor number,” the man said, placing his fingers on the keys ready to type the numbers. 

“Donor number 1096,” Mitch said. 

“Oh wow, she’s a looker. And she’s actually been ready for a long time and we have an opening. Would you like to get your surrogate fertilized today?” 

Mitch and I looked at each other. The momentum was starting to go on this baby thing now wasn’t it? The man saw how terrified we looked and laughed. 

“You can call her, that’s totally fine. Just know that you only have up to thirty days to use your reserved egg before it goes back into the pool,” the man said typing away more into his computer. 

“Thank you so much, we’ll call her and see what she says,” Mitch said, tugging on my jacket sleeve to pull me aside. 

“I’ll call Alyssa and see what she thinks,” I said, and Mitch nodded. 

I pulled out my phone and scrolled through the contacts, finding her name and calling. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, it’s Scott, so they said that they are ready to fertilize today, if that’s okay with you,” I stated. 

“Oh my god, yes! I’ll be down there in a half hour,” she said, and hung up the phone. 

Mitch went to tell the receptionist while I sat down taking everything in. He came back over to sit with me, giving me a kiss as he did so. 

“He said it will take about forty-five minutes to an hour to get it to attach, or whatever it needs to do,” Mitch said, waving his hands as he explained. 

I nodded in understanding holding his hand as he sat with me. Mitch was shaking a little bit, and my palms were sweating. We sat in a comfortable yet nervous silence as we waited for Alyssa to show up. When she did she was basically skipping through the lobby looking for us. We stood up walking to her and when she saw us she jumped into our arms. 

“Hey guys! Are you ready to do this? I’m so excited,” Alyssa said. 

“Yeah, just a little bit terrified,” Mitch said. 

“Everything will be okay, I promise you!” Alyssa exclaimed, “let’s go talk to reception and see when they’ll be ready for us.” 

Mitch and I followed her lead and went to reception, holding his hand tightly, the nerves taking me over. 

“Hi! I was told that I’m ready to be fertilized,” she said to the man at reception. 

He looked back at us and understood what was being talked about. 

“Ah yes, follow me,” the man said waving his hand motioning us to follow. 

Alyssa looked back at us, clapping her hands squealing quietly. We followed the two of them to a back room. The room looked like a standard doctor’s room, medical supplies everywhere, a chair with feet stirrups so the doctor could do his thing. 

“Change into this gown and the doctor will be in shortly,” the receptionist said. 

“Thank you,” we all said. 

He nodded and walked out. She changed into the gown before he could even get up to step out and let her do it. She sat in the chair, and waited for the doctor to come in. 

“What are you guys hoping for?” Alyssa asked. 

“We literally just want a child,” I said, “we’re going to be looking at names very soon.” 

“God I’ve been thinking about how I’m going to break the sex to you guys!” 

“Actually...we wanted to keep it a surprise,” Mitch replies. 

“Oh that’s even better! It’s like keeping a little secret,” Alyssa said. 

At first Mitch and I weren’t sure about having her because of how energetic she is, but she really is abolishing each and every nerve we have. By the time the doctor came in she had Mitch crying laughing and my ribs hurting, 

“Hi everyone, sorry to break up the party, are you ready for the fertilizing?” 

“Absolutely,” we all said, and the doctor laughed. 

“Ok if you can just put your feet in the stirrup we can start,” the doctor said, putting the latex gloves on. 

She had put her feet up and the process had been started. While he was doing it, he explained that the process was called an IVF process. He took the embryo that was a mixture of me and the donor woman. The doctor placed the speculum and transferred the embryo through the plastic tube. The doctor explained that the tube went through the cervix and into the uterine cavity so when sent the embryo through it would be in the correct place. He was done in about ten minutes and we were back in the lobby with a fertilized donor. 

“I’m so excited for you guys! I’ll call you in a few weeks to let you know if the procedure was successful!” 

“That sounds amazing,” I replied. 

Alyssa kissed us both on the cheek, and went to the other end of the lot to get into her car. 

Mitch and I got into our car and drove home. Once inside we sat on the couch cuddling together. 

“I love you..so much,” Mitch said, nuzzling into my side. 

“I love you too.” 

He had that look in his eye, and he was searching mine for the same look and I’m guessing I had it. Mitch leaned up and kissed me, loving and tender. He moved to straddle my lap and I put my hands on his hips. His lips were so soft and sweet, his breath hot and refreshing. He smiled into the kiss, his lips tightening the slightest bit. 

“You are my entire world Scott Grassi-Hoying, and I have never loved someone as much as I love you. I have never been more sure about anything than when I married you,” Mitch said looking deep into my soul, something only he can do. 

“If I could give you the entire world I would give it to you in a heartbeat Mitch Grassi-Hoying,” I said smiling at him. 

“Oh babe, you’re my world, you gave it to me when you married me.” 

I picked him up, supporting him with my hands under his butt. I carried him to the back into our shared bedroom kissing him the entire way. I covered him on the bed kissing him and skimming my fingers under his shirt. I kissed my way down his neck, letting my hands go further under his shirt, while he tangled his fingers into my hair. 

I stopped kissing him to take off his shirt. This was a very slow process unlike how it usually is. I really loved the love making with Mitch, and while mindless fucking is great too this always made me feel so much closer to him. 

I kissed his collarbone tattoo and his deadmau5 tattoo, making him inaudibly gasp. I smiled, and his hips subconsciously grinded up into me. He grabbed the bottom button on my shirt and started unbuttoning them, making me stop my lip movements. I slid my shirt off and he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back. Mitch had always been pretty vocal about his love for my back. I kissed him again, sucking on his bottom lip gently. He kissed me back, slow and sweet, and I caressed his beautiful face. 

“I want you closer Scotty,” Mitch said, smiling. 

I smiled back at him and removed his belt and pants, letting him do the same to me. I kissed him again, letting it get more heated, letting him stick his tongue down my throat. He was still underneath me, my right leg between his legs. He kept grinding up into my right thigh, and I let him. This wasn’t about teasing, this was about me loving the literal man of my dreams. 

I pulled down his briefs and prepped him thoroughly. I was rewarded with quiet mewls, gasps, and moans. When he was finally ready I kissed him one more time and fully unclothed myself. I slowly entered him, both of us letting out gasps. 

I slowly thrusted in and out as Mitch whispered my name, his nails pleasantly digging into my back. I loved being this close to him, showing each other how much we loved each other. 

I felt the warmth start to pool in my lower stomach, my release coming soon. He gasps coming closer together, letting me know he was too. 

“Scott.” 

“Mitch.” 

And my release came as did his. I pulled out and laid next to him on the bed. 

“I love you so much,” Mitch said. 

“I love you to the moon and back Mitch Grassi-Hoying.” 

Everything I have ever wanted is finally falling into place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @1_Pentaholic


	3. The Big News

Alyssa had called us two weeks after that first appointment and told us the procedure was successful and she was pregnant. Mitch and I had cried we were so happy, and we immediately started buying stuff for the nursery. 

We had hired a painting service to paint the room a very light yellow. We had also bought a lot of gender neutral clothes, not that it mattered if we had a boy who wears pink onesies, but just to be safe. We also bought a white crib, and a white changing table. Mitch and I decided to have a baby shower tomorrow, and Alyssa was about five months along now. She was going to have her ultrasound to figure out the sex today, the day before the baby shower. Mitch and I had been to every ultrasound appointment, but this next one we wouldn’t go to. 

We had invited all of our friends and family to the baby shower, and most of them would be attending. We had let the public know about the surrogacy, and most of our fans were extremely supportive of the process, not that we needed their approval. Kirstie insisted on planning the baby shower for her two best friends, and Mitch and I were not in any position to deny her. 

Mitch and I were sitting in the nursery together, we decided to hold off on buying the little things until after the baby shower like: toys, books, bath stuff, etc. 

“It’s getting closer and closer,” Mitch said as we sat on the carpeted floor. 

“Yeah, it’s getting scarier and scarier,” I continued, grabbing his hand twisting the wedding band around his finger. 

“Why do you always do that?” Mitch asked. 

“Do what?” I asked, looking up at him. 

“Twist my ring like that.” 

I laughed a little at his question. 

“I’m just making sure that the combination to your heart is still the same baby,” I twisted the ring one more time. 

He leaned over and kissed me. 

“You’re the only one that can change it sweetheart.” 

It was my turn to kiss him. Then my phone started ringing and I pulled away to answer it. I looked at my screen to see who was calling. 

“It’s Alyssa, she must have just gotten out of her appointment.” 

“Put her on speaker,” Mitch said, scooting closer. 

I clicked the green answer button.

“Hey, Alyssa, remember we don't want to know the sex,” I said. 

“I know, I know I just have a little bit of...news for you.” 

Mitch and I instantly looked at each other, red flags raised. Alyssa was usually a very bubbly, loud, loving person and right now she was quiet and sounded detached. 

“Alyssa, what’s wrong with the baby?” Mitch asked. 

“Oh, nothing is wrong with the baby, the baby is actually very healthy,” Alyssa said reassuring us. 

“Ok then what’s the problem? Or the news I should say,” I asked. 

“I’m outside, let me in,” and she hung up the phone. 

Mitch and I looked at each other quizzically and he got up walking quickly to the door. My hands were shaking as I wondered what was wrong with our child, worried that something had gone wrong, even though she said there was nothing wrong. I followed Mitch and he had opened the door, he took her hand leading her to the couch. 

“Alyssa, what’s wrong?” Mitch asked as he sat next to her on the couch. 

I sat across from her on the coffee table. 

“Nothing is wrong I promise you, I’m actually thrilled about the news, I’m just worried that you might not be.” 

“Ok Alyssa, just tell us about the baby,” Mitch said soothingly. 

“Well it’s not baby...it’s babies,” she said quietly. 

“Wait..what?” I asked. 

“You guys are having twins,” she said, her eyes filling with tears. 

“Oh my god, seriously?” I asked, my smile stretching to touch my ears. 

“Yeah,” a tear falling, and she finally smiled. 

I looked to Mitch to see his reaction and he was crying. Well, more accurately trying to hold back his tears. He was looking up and blinking back tears from his already red eyes. I moved from my spot on the coffee table to kneel in front of him. I took his hands in mine. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” 

I was terrified about what he would say. What if he didn’t want twins? What if he wouldn’t accept them? No. No Scott, stop thinking like that, Mitch would never do that to you. 

“I’m just so happy Scotty,” he said, laughing through his tears. 

“Oh thank god, I’m so happy!” 

I wrapped him in my arms for a moment before I grasped both of his cheeks and pulled him into a loving kiss. 

“Oh thank god! I wasn’t sure what you guys were going to think! I was scared that you guys wouldn’t be happy and oh my god,” Alyssa said, burying her hands in her face. 

We shifted to look at her and we both went and hugged her. Mitch kissed her cheek and I leaned down to kiss her stomach that had not one but TWO of our babies in it. 

“We’re so happy, we just need to buy one more of everything,” Mitch said through his tears. 

“Well I have two kids and I’m done so I’ll be giving everything to you tomorrow. All of it is disinfected and repainted with non toxic paint and things.” 

“Thank you so much Alyssa,” I said. 

Soon after Alyssa had to leave and Mitch and I had to think about how we would break the news to our friends at the shower tomorrow.


	4. The Shower

Today is the day of the baby shower and while it is at our house Kirstie refused to let us help out. And when Alyssa came to help, Kirstie refused to let her help and just put her husband to work. So currently the three of us were exiled to a starbucks two blocks away from the house. 

“So you’re sure you guys don’t want to know what the sex of the babies are?” Alyssa asked us when we went to go sit with our coffees. 

“Nope,” Mitch and I said simultaneously.  
“Ugh that’s literally killing me! My husband is shit at keeping secrets so he doesn’t know either,” Alyssa vented. 

This made Mitch and I laugh. 

“Why do you guys not want to know anyways?” she continued. 

“She likes a good surprise,” Mitch said. 

“Yeah she does,” I countered, winking at Mitch. 

I took his hand and twirled his ring like I usually do. 

“You already have it honey,” Mitch said, noticing my subconscious movement.

“I know,” I smiled, taking the back of his hand and pressing it to my lips. 

“You two are going to be great parents,” Alyssa said, snapping us back into the moment. 

“Scotty will, me I’m not so sure,” Mitch said sounding a tad gloomy. 

“Babe, we’ve been over this, you’ll be such an amazing dad.” I leaned over and kissed his temple. 

“What if they hate me?” Mitch asked, throwing his hands up. 

“That won’t happen, Mitch. You’re such an amazing person and they’ll love you,” Alyssa broke in.

“But think about it, these kids are in no way related to me, what if I don’t have a connection with them because the biological factor isn’t there,” Mitch said. 

My head snapped to him, and his eyes were red and watery. His breathing seemed to stop and he was shaking the slightest bit. 

“Can you give us a second Alyssa?” I ask. 

“Of course,” and she got up and went to sit at a table inside the shop. 

“Mitch what’s going on?” 

“These kids won’t like me Scotty. I’m not at all related to them because we didn’t use my semen, we used yours,” Mitch said, letting tears take him over. 

“Are you mad at me because of that?” 

I guess when we discussed whose semen we would use I kind of jumped in, not giving Mitch a chance to voice his opinion. 

“No, course not, I’m just scared that I’ll be the parent they hate you know? In fact I’m fucking terrified,” Mitch said, wiping a rogue tear. 

“They won’t hate either of us do you understand? Because we will both love them, and we’ll both raise them understand?” Mitch nodded, “good, because I can’t do this without you, and these kids will be just as much yours as they will be mine.” 

“You promise?” 

“I swear.” 

We both smiled at each other, and he leaned over to kiss me. I kissed him back reveling in the smell, taste, and feel of him against me. I love this man so much. 

Just as we parted Alyssa came back over, her cell phone in her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Kirstie said she’s ready for us and it seems she’s extremely impatient.” 

Kirstie could be heard on the other line defending herself and we laughed. Mitch wiped away the last of his stray tears. 

“Ok, tell her we’re on our way,” I said. 

She did that as Mitch leaned over to kiss Alyssa’s stomach, smiling as he did so. Alyssa stepped closer to him so he didn’t strain, even resting her hand on his head, unfazed by his lips on her stomach. She continued to speak to Kirstie, assuming that she was receiving directions. I reached out to rub the back of my hand against her stomach. 

“Hold on Kirstie,” Alyssa said putting her phone back in her shoulder. 

Alyssa felt around her stomach for a second and then grabbed Mitch’s hand, putting his hand on the spot her hand was just a second ago. Then she felt around again and took my hand putting it on a spot. 

“There are your babies,” she said, putting the phone back to her ear and finishing up the conversation. 

Mitch and I smiled and kissed both of the spots, and then kissed each other. Alyssa hung up the phone. 

“While I would love to stay here while you guys make out with my stomach we need to go, everyone is there waiting now,” Alyssa said laughing at our actions. 

We got up and went to the car, going to the house. 

…

Once at the house everyone screamed their greetings at us. Kirstie had appropriately gave the shower a music theme. She had hung up music notes everywhere and put little music confetti’s on the tables. The table clothes were black and white, and a lot of the food is stuff that we eat on set which was funny; especially because no one else knows but the artists in this room. She even hung all of our microphones from the ceiling. 

A lot of people came, more than we were expecting. My parents came, as did Mitch’s, they also came with Kirstie’s mom. Avi and Kevin obviously came, though their parents did not. People from the studio came, like our manager and producer. A lot of youtubers came like Tyler Oakley, Connor Franta, Mamrie Hart, Grace Helbig, and a few others. There was a person or two that I didn’t know that I’m assuming were plus ones. A few other family members of ours also attended.

Everyone went to greet us first and then immediately diverted their attention to Alyssa to see her stomach. It was amusing to Mitch and I that no one knew we were having twins yet, our big reveal coming later in the shower. 

“Oh my sweet boys, how have you guys been doing with the prep?” My mom said, coming over to hug us. 

“It’s been really scary, Connie, but we’re getting through it,” Mitch said, looping his arm into mine. 

The other three parents came over to give us hugs and kisses, which we gladly accepted. 

“Ok, these shirts just won’t do,” Kirstie said coming over with two pink shirts in hand, “go change.” 

We took the shirts and went to our bedroom. I watched Mitch grumble about having to change his shirt because of how long he took to pick it this morning and I laughed. We both had to unbutton our shirts, and throw on the pink t-shirts that Kirstie bestowed upon us. When we put them on we saw that they said ‘I <3 my gay dad’ on them and Mitch and I looked at each other and laughed. They were such perfect shirts and Mitch forgot about his abrupt change in fashion after reading the print. We went back out and everyone laughed at our shirts too.

“These are perfect Kirst, thank you,” I said, kissing the top of her head.  
“You’re welcome Scott, WHY DON’T WE START WITH THE GIFT OPENING HUH?” Kirstie shouted and everyone cheered. 

Before everyone was settled though snacks were grabbed and wines of all flavors were poured. Mitch and I sat with one another on the couch in front of a very very large pile of gifts, most of them wrapped, some too big to wrap.

“Who’s in charge of distributing?” Kirstie asked, looking around. 

“OH! ME! That’s my favorite part of parties,” Alyssa said, coming to stand beside us, hands clapping. 

I heard quiet whispers wondering how she is so energetic and happy being a pregnant woman and all, which I thought was funny. She was about to lean over and grab the first one when she paused and then squealed with delight. 

“FEEL! FEEL! FEEL!” She said coming back over to us grabbing our hands. 

She put them on her belly over one spot she pointed out to us in the coffee shop. I felt a little push against my hand, and Mitch felt it too.

“Oh my god, the baby is kicking,” I said, putting my hand over my mouth. 

I felt tears prickling my eyes and I saw Mitch doing the same kind of thing. He was going to be such a great father, he was already so in love with them and they weren’t even out yet. Soon the slight pressure we felt was gone and she leaned back over to grab the present she was going to grab before. 

“Oh this one is from Avi!” She said looking at Avi and handing us the little wrapped box. 

Mitch opened it and I watched as he did so. The box said that the gift was a summer infant in view 2.0 video monitor. Mitch and I looked at each other, not even thinking about how we would need to get a baby monitor. 

“Wow Avi, thank you so much for this,” I said, reading the side of the box. 

“You’re welcome, I’ve heard people always saying how they forget monitors are a good idea.” 

“We would be those people,” Mitch said making everyone laugh. 

I set the box down next to me while Mitch threw the wrapping next to him. Alyssa handed me a rather large box, taking up my entire lap. 

“This is from Kevin.” 

“Kevin oh my god this is huge, and heavy what is this?” 

“Open it man!” 

I opened it and handed Mitch the wrapping as I did so. When the wrapping was all off there was another box. I opened the box and inside were a shit ton of little golden book and Mitch laughed. 

“If anyone was going to buy a book I expected it to be Kevin!” Mitch said, laughing so hard he couldn’t contain himself. Wiping his tears before he continued. “We all know who’s doing story time though let’s be real.” 

“Damn babe, just drag me!” I said which caused another eruption of laughter. 

“I thought that your kid will love to have some books for dad to read, whichever one it is,” Kevin said. 

“Thank you so much Kev,” I said. 

I saw Avi lean over to Kevin probably chewing him out for getting a potentially better gift than him. Kevin laughed his hearty lovable laugh and Alyssa handed me another box. 

“This is from Kirstie,” Alyssa said. 

I handed the gift to Mitch. 

“Kirstie you planned and set up this whole party, why did you get a gift?” I said playfully scolding her as Mitch was already ripping into the yellow wrapping paper. 

She laughed waving me off, as Jeremy hugged her from behind. When I looked over at Mitch he had already gotten into the gift and reading the package to figure out what it was. 

“Kirstie I love you to death, but what is this?” Everyone chuckled slightly. 

“It’s a wrap to make carrying your baby easier, it also comes with an extra just in case,” Mitch and I looked at each other, grateful that there is an extra that won’t really be an extra.

“I’m sure this will be one of our favorite things to use,” Mitch said, blowing her a kiss.

Next Alyssa handed Mitch a gift basket from his parents that was wrapped in clear paper and tied off at the top. Inside was literally every baby cleaning thing a parent could need like: three hooded towels, two packs of washcloths, cotton swabs, baby shampoo, baby body wash, infant bathing tub, baby nail clipper, soft brush and comb, rubbing alcohol, petroleum jelly, digital thermometer, bulb nasal aspirator, and mild soap for laundry. 

“Holy shit guys this is too much!” I said, looking at my mother and father-in-law. 

“No, it’s not, this is stuff you need, and I had a coupon anyways,” Nel said waving her hand like it was nothing. 

“Thank you so much guys,” Mitch said getting up to hug them. 

“Ok, next are Scott’s parents gifts,” Alyssa said, taking the gift in her hands and handing it to me. 

This was a smaller gift basket but still a gift basket nonetheless. This gift basket contained a lot of feeding stuff like: a nursing pillow, six burp cloths, six bottles with newborn nipples, a bottle brush, an insulated bottle holder for a diaper bag, and a big container of baby formula. 

“Wow guys this is amazing thank you so much,” I said getting up to give them a hug. 

“No problem son,” my dad said. 

Mitch and I went through the rest of the gifts which were mostly toys for the babies when they come. Except Tyler’s gift was very much appreciated because it was a huge gift basket filled with comfort foods like: wine, chocolate, microwavable meals, and a few restaurant coupons. 

“Ok thank you all for the gifts, now we have a surprise for all of you,” Mitch said standing, and clasping his hands together. 

“I hope it’s a glass of water,” Alyssa said, breathing heavy. 

Mitch and I snapped our attention to Alyssa. 

“What’s wrong Alyssa?” I asked. 

“Scott she’s pregnant, she’s exhausted, I’ll go get the water,” my mom said. 

Everyone laughed at our worriedness for Alyssa, seeing as how she was carrying our babies, and we loved her to death. 

“So anyways, you all know that we wanted to keep the gender of the baby a surprise, but we made a little something to reveal a little something else,” Mitch said as I was walking to the kitchen, my mom walking back with a glass of water for Alyssa. 

“Now this came as a crazy surprise for us too, but we’re still really excited,” Mitch continued as I opened the oven to pull out two pre made cakes that we had been hiding from even Kirstie.  
Mitch didn’t say anything as I walked out, just cleared the snack table so I had room to put down the heavy tray of cakes. Once I set them down Mitch came to stand next to me, looping his arm into mine. 

“Ta-da!” Alyssa said, motioning to the two cakes, the empty water glass in her hand. 

Everyone was confused about what the two cakes meant at first so Mitch decided to walk them through it a little bit. 

“There are TWO cakes,” he said, emphasizing the word he wanted all of them to understand. 

Kevin was the first to get it, and it was evident on his face too. His eyebrows lifted really high and his mouth dropped open. 

“Wait a minute!” Kevin said pointing to Alyssa, and looking at us. 

Mitch and I had the brightest of smiles on our faces as we dramatically nodded our heads. 

“THERE’S TWO?” Kevin confirmed. 

We nodded dramatically again. 

“WAIT YOU GUYS ARE HAVING TWINS?” Mitch’s mom said. 

We couldn’t kick the smiles off our face, and the whole room erupted in cheers and Kirstie came over to us, tearing up. 

“Oh my god I’m so happy for you guys!” Kirstie said, pulling us into a hug. 

“Thank you Kirst!” 

We partied for a few more hours and everyone went either back home or back to their hotels. Our parents didn’t stay at the house because we really had no place for them to stay anymore. They would be leaving at the beginning of next week. 

Alyssa and her husband were the last to stay, because they had gifts they wanted to give as well. 

“Ok, so there was a problem with the crib, my genius husband over here didn’t lock it down tight enough so half of it is on the side of the freeway,” she said glaring at the tall man next to her, “BUT we managed to get all of the linens over here!” 

She went over behind the couch and pulled out a white trash bag filled with fabrics. She opened the bag and inside were: four receiving blankets, two cotton blankets, two crib mattress pads, and two waterproof liners. 

“Wow, this is amazing, thank you so much Alyssa,” I said, pulling her into a hug. 

“We also put a cradle in your nursery already,” her husband said. 

“Wow, thank you guys so much, this is really too much,” Mitch said to both Alyssa and her husband. 

“It’s really not a problem, you still have a lot of things you need to buy though, here is a list of some very non optional suggestions. There are also hundreds of great lists online, or you can just swing over to babies R us and ask someone what you need and they’ll take you on a three hour long tour of every aisle in the store,” Alyssa said, using a vast amount of hand gestures. 

“OH! And I’ve been meaning to ask you, when I get to the end of my third trimester would you like me to stay here until the baby comes? There have been a lot of stories at the surrogacy center where parents miss the birth because it happens at like one in the morning.” 

“Yeah, that would be amazing actually!” I said, and I could see Mitch in my peripherals nodding.

“Ok, great! Look we need to get going, this pregnant woman is very tired so I need to go take a nap,” Alyssa says walking to the door, her husband guiding her with a hand on her lower back. 

“Ok Alyssa, thank you for everything! We’ll see you soon!” 

And with that, we shut the door to recover from a very exhausting day.


	5. The Shopping

It’s been about a month since the baby shower and Mitch and I decided to finally make the huge shopping trip to Babies R Us. We walked into the shop and we were immediately greeted by a bubbly employee. 

“Hi! How are you guys today?” 

“We’re great thank you!” I said. 

“Baby shower? Or preparing for a baby?” 

“Preparing. We’re first timers having twins,” Mitch said, pulling the list out of his back pocket. 

“Oh gosh how exciting is that! I see you have a pretty lengthy list there so you seem to know what you need, please ask any employee if you run into any questions you might have!” She said smiling. 

She reminded me of Alyssa. Mitch was looking at the two page long list we had, while I pushed the cart. 

“Ok so why don’t we find the Diaper section first?” Mitch suggested, looking up from his list to look at me. 

“Sounds good, what’s on the list?” 

“A lot of things that I didn’t even know existed,” he replied, and I laughed. 

He walked beside me through the store, lightly holding my arm while I pushed the cart. We made small comfortable conversation as we wandered through the store looking for the diaper department. When we found it we looked at the list and realized that we didn’t know what literally anything was. 

“Ok honestly, we really should have looked up pictures of this stuff first,” Mitch said, pulling out his phone and glancing at the list as he typed. 

“New time parents?” A woman said who also happened to be shopping. 

“Yeah, and we have no idea what we’re doing,” Mitch said rubbing his face in frustration. 

“Let me see your list,” she offered, holding out her hand, Mitch gladly handed it over.

“Ok, well newborn diapers are over there,” she said pointing to a section, “and this is right over here,” she pointed again. 

“Wow, you know this store like the back of your hand don’t you?” I asked her. 

“When I’m not shopping here I’m working here,” she said laughing, “Why don’t I get one of my colleagues to walk you through your trip today? I would do it, but I’m actually going to be late for a shower if I don’t leave in ten minutes,” she said looking at her watch. 

“That would be amazing,” I said. 

“Great, I’ll send someone back here for you,” she smiled and picked up two bags of diapers and left the aisle to go back to the front of the store. 

“How did we manage to run into nothing but sweet people since we started this?” I asked.   
“I have literally no idea, but I’m living for it,” Mitch said, reading over the list for the hundredth time today.

“So it seems you guys did run into some trouble huh? No problem, what are we looking for?” the bubbly employee from before said. 

“Here,” Mitch said, handing her the list. 

Mitch looked exhausted, like the kind of exhausted when we’re working all day. I feel him tossing and turning every night, and while it wakes me up it never causes me to lose much sleep. On the nights he gets especially annoying I’ll roll over and cuddle him until he stops. Sometimes it works, other times he’ll go out to the couch and watch tv until I wake up in the morning. 

“Ok if you can just follow me we can start your baby hall,” she said, looking at the list as she slowly walked away. 

We came over to some of these odd pad looking things, and she started explaining them. 

“These are diaper changing pads, this is really great because you can use these on your changing table or on any surface. I remember you saying you’re having twins so one of these will be great.” she said, stopping to let us browse. 

“Do you remember the changing table measurements babe?” Mitch asked, his arms crossed and his eyes scanning the shelf. 

“I think it was thirty-two, by sixteen, by four.” 

“That’s a pretty standard size, so you would be looking at one of these,” she did a hand motion at all of pads. 

We finally chose one and threw it into the cart. We might need to push two carts around by the end of this trip if baby stuff keeps being this big. She did this with pretty much everything in the diaper department and that took about an hour and it was only the first section. When we got out of the diaper aisle we had ended up with: diaper changing pads, diaper rash ointment, baby powder, a dirty diaper trash can because apparently that's a thing, a shit ton of wipes, small thermos for water that she said we needed but I had forgotten why, plastic wipes holder, newborn diapers, and a wipes warmer. 

She then took us to the next aisle over which was clothing. We already had a set but according to Alyssa we had gotten the wrong sizes of everything so we needed to get two whole news sets. 

“What’s the gender of your babies?” she asked, deciding what section to take us too. 

“We don’t know,” Mitch said, covering a yawn with his hand. 

“Ok, gender neutral section it is then,” she said not skipping a beat. 

She took us to the aisle and just started throwing stuff in our cart, with our permission of course. She said the style of newborn clothes didn’t matter that much because they would grow out of it in a blink of an eye, and we agreed with her. We walked out of the aisle with: two packs of t-shirts, twelve one piece outfits that snap at the crotch, eight pajama sets, twelve pairs of socks, four pairs of soft booties, 4 pairs of stretch cotton pants, six bibs, two cotton sweaters, two knit caps, two sun hats, two zip up sweatshirts, and thirty baby hangers. 

We went to the feeding aisle but didn’t need much because of the gift basket my parents gifted us. So we left with only: six more burp cloths, and six more bottles with newborn nipples. 

This had filled the cart up and the sales lady went to go get another for us. 

“I’m scared to read the price tag when all of this is rung up,” Mitch said. 

“Do you think you can give up on your shopping for just this month?” I said, wrapping my arms around him. 

“I’ve already come to accept that I won’t be able to wear my designer stuff for a few years, so I actually need to go shopping for some cheaper clothes,” Mitch said into my chest. 

“Why can’t you wear them anymore?” 

“Honey if you think I’m going to risk our kids puking on my balenciaga t-shirts, or Gucci jackets you are so..so wrong,” he said, making me laugh loudly in the store. 

The sales clerk came back up to us with an empty cart in hand. 

“Ok are you ready to keep going?” she asked, and we nodded. 

She took us to linens next where we pretty much just doubled up on everything that Alyssa had already given us so we got: four more receiving blankets, two more cotton blankets, another cradle with cotton sheets, two crib mattress pads, and two waterproof liners. 

Next, we went to the nursery section for the bigger stuff. Good thing we rented a big truck for the day so we could take all of this home. We walked around looking for a while because this would be stuff that we keep for a little while. We got: another crib and mattress, a rocking chair, a dresser, a hamper, and a cool mist humidifier. Most of this stuff obviously didn’t fit in the cart so our sales lady paged someone to put things in the back for us. 

The last section we needed to go to was the on-the-go stuff. We walked out of there with more than we thought we would. I could see that right now Mitch was really regretting wearing boots that went so high, usually he walks less or has more chances to sit down but this woman meant business and was determined to walk through the whole store in one shot.

“Do you wanna push the cart baby?” I asked him, giving him the opportunity for more support. 

“Yeah, sure,” He said. 

He took hold of the cart and then leaned onto it, pushing the cart with his forearms and elbows. He smiled at me, grateful his feet weren’t screaming at him as much anymore.

We left the on-the-go section with: two car seats, a double stroller, two sun shields, a portable playpen, and a really really big diaper bag. We skipped the play section because everyone had already given us plenty of things to entertain the babies.

We took our two carts and went to the front of the store, she opened a cash register just for us because we had so much. We noticed a lot of moms just looking at us in awe, the more stares we get the more scared I am to see the total. 

It took a half hour just for her to ring everything up and the poor teenager bagging was getting overwhelmed with how fast she was going. As the total kept going up and up the cashier started fidgeting more and more. She finally finished ringing it up, giving the teenager a chance to catch up on bagging. 

“Your uh total is on the screen,” she said. 

It was hilarious that she couldn’t tell us the price. Mitch looked at it and laughed. 

“Damn that’s a relief! I thought it was going to be bad,” he said to me. I looked at the screen as he pulled out his wallet. He’s right, it wasn’t bad, well not Mitch’s definition of bad. 

“Oh, did the screen glitch?” The sales lady said. 

“No, it’s just that the shopping he does he doesn’t consider this bad,” I said, and she nodded. 

Mitch pulled out his American Express black card, and was about to swipe it. 

“Wait, why are you using your card?” I asked. 

“This isn’t my card, it’s our joint account. I told you like six months ago that I switched banks remember?” he said, finally swiping it. 

I seem to remember him saying something like that. 

“Wait, since when do we have money in that account?” I asked. 

“Since you finally put me in charge of our expenses,” he said tapping away at the screen in front of him. 

“Have you just been putting your money into it?” I asked. 

He sighed, finally looking at me. 

“Why are we doing this now? No, I’ve been putting thirty per cent of our paychecks into this account each month, how do you think bills get paid?” Mitch said. 

While he does buy a ton of clothes he always has been the better one with money. I just wish he would have talked to me about it. 

“Why haven’t you talked to me about this?” 

He finished tapping the screen and she handed Mitch the receipt. He put the card back in his wallet and tucked the wallet into his jeans. 

“Thank you so much for all of your help today,” Mitch said, completely blowing off what I said. 

“No problem! There are stocking guys waiting for you outside to help you get the big nursery stuff into your car,” She said, waving goodbye. 

We thanked her again and walked out. 

“I did talk to you about it, you’re just a shit listener at dinner,” Mitch said, not skipping a beat. 

“If you know that then why would you talk about something so important at dinner?” 

“You insisted you were listening, I now know that you only pretended to listen to me so thanks for that,” Mitch said, walking over to two guys that had furniture. 

“Hey, are you the stocking guys?” 

“We sure are, just lead the way,” they said and Mitch did. 

It took fifteen minutes to get everything in the car, especially because we had to keep moving stuff around. We didn’t bring any straps to hold the stuff down so I had to run to a hardware store next to the babies R us to buy some and run back. By the time I had gotten back everything was packed and just needed to be strapped which the stock guys did for us. We thanked them and got in the car to drive home, which Mitch made me do because his feet were hurting. 

“I do listen to you, you know,” I said, bringing up our last conversation. 

“Just never when it’s something remotely adulty,” he said. 

“That’s not true, I’ve been listening to every conversation we’ve had about the babies,” I countered, sparing a glance at him. 

“The babies were something you wanted to do in the first place,” he said. 

This made me kind of upset. He made it sound like I pressured him, or that he didn’t want them. 

“So you’re saying you don’t want the babies anymore?” 

“I never said that! Why are you putting words into my mouth?” Mitch said, his tone going up a notch or two. 

“You’re making it sound like you never wanted this!” I said, motioning to the backseat and the bed of the truck. 

“WHAT IF I DIDN’T SCOTT?!” He said blowing up. 

I slammed on the breaks, not even looking at him. I pulled onto the shoulder of the freeway we were on as the car was screeching to a stop. When the car stopped I couldn’t even look at Mitch. I just looked through the windshield, my grip tightening on the steering wheel and my palms starting to sweat. 

“Scott...I didn’t mean that,” Mitch said, his tone going to just above a whisper, instant regret in his voice. 

“BULLSHIT! THE TRUTH ALWAYS COME OUT WHEN YOU YELL!” I said, tearing my gaze from the road and focusing it on Mitch. 

“Sco-” 

“THESE CHILDREN AREN’T SOME PIECE OF CLOTHING MITCH! YOU CAN’T JUST RETURN A BABY IF YOU CHANGE YOUR MIND!” My heart rate was starting to increase and my breathing getting quicker. Oh shit, I need to calm down. 

“I told you-” 

“DO YOU JUST NOT WANT TO SIGN THE BIRTH CERTIFICATE THEN?” I screamed. 

My body kept telling me to calm down but my mind and heart were boiling mad. He looked shocked, hurt, scared, and unsure. He looked like he wanted to touch me but also wanted nothing more than to get away from me. He didn’t answer my question, and my heart rate and breathing were getting quicker. My body was entering full panic attack mode. 

I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me and started walking along the shoulder. My breathing wasn’t getting better, in fact it was getting quicker and shallower, my vision starting to go black along the edges. I had to sit down, so I sat on the side of the shoulder with my head between my knees. I was hyperventilating now, and none of my usual grounding items were around to pull me back. 

I started shaking, tears spilling over, my heart pounding out of my chest. It was getting so cold outside, but I couldn’t stop sweating. I heard the faint noise of a car door and boots clacking toward me. Mitch was here, Mitch was one of my grounding items, but I’m sure he didn’t want to sit here and ground me right now. 

As he got closer he saw how bad my state was and ran over to me. He stood on his knees in between my legs and quickly gathered me into his arms, my head resting against his chest. I felt something fall on my head and I knew I had made Mitch cry. 

“Shhhhhh, baby calm down, I’m right here,” he said, rubbing my back. 

I was still hyperventilating, shaking, sweating, and crying. This doesn’t usually happen, when Mitch calms me down I usually feel calm straight away and that wasn’t happening. He noticed this and started freaking out himself but he squeezed me tighter. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it okay? I’m sorry, I love you, please breath Scotty, I’m sorry,” Mitch started chanting. 

His quiet voice was soothing and I did start to calm down. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he released a breath I didn’t know he was holding.

“If you don’t want the kids..does that mean we need to divorce?” 

That last sentence slipped out, and Mitch tensed up. He leaned out of the hug to look at me, and he cupped my cheeks to make sure I was listening. 

“We’re not getting a divorce. I told you I didn’t mean it, these kids will be mine just as much as they are yours remember?” I didn’t know he could sound so soothing yet so firm at the same time. 

I nodded my head smiling.   
“I love you.” 

“I love you too Scotty.” 

He leaned down to kiss me, and then he drove the rest of the way home.


	6. End of the Third Trimester

It had taken Mitch and I five hours to finish that room. We had called Avi to come over to help us unload the heavy stuff because Mitch and his fragile arms couldn’t handle it. After that Avi stayed for a cup of coffee and then had to run because he had a video to record with his new band. I built pretty much everything while Mitch set everything up. It was a good trade off, while I set up the crib he put the clothes in their closet, and when I was done with the crib he set up the mattresses and sheets. We had a blast doing it, but it was just very tiring and time consuming. 

When we were done the cribs were all set up. We put a dresser in between them even though they don’t have that many clothes but because Mitch is Mitch I know they’ll be drowning in baby clothes soon enough. We put the baby monitor Avi gave us on the dresser and the other end on Mitch’s nightstand because he’s the lighter sleeper. The closet was filled with now unwrapped clothes, the only thing in the hamper so far was the socks. 

We still had a guest room and Mitch and I agreed that they’ll share a room until they can be more independent and then the guest room will be one of theirs. But that wouldn’t be for a couple of years. 

Mitch and I were sitting on the couch waiting for Alyssa to come because she was eight months now, and she would be staying with us until the babies were born. 

“She could pop any day now,” I said, and Mitch looked at me. 

“With how big she is she could pop on the way here,” we both laughed, “I think they’ll come really soon though, twins are usually early.” 

“Yeah I think so too.” 

“Are you nervous?” 

“Yeah, but I think I’m more excited than anything,” I said, taking his hand subconsciously twirling his ring again. 

“Me too baby,” he leaned over and kissed me. 

After we parted we got a knock on the door and Mitch got up to open it. He opened the door to a very pregnant Alyssa, with her hair tied up, loose clothing, no makeup. She was so over being pregnant. She shoved her duffle bag in Mitch’s hands, and walked in the door slowly, I got up to help her to the couch. 

“You two better love me after this god dammit! I’ve given birth before and none of those pregnancies were as bad as this one,” she sat down next to me, and Mitch put her bag on a bar stool. 

“What’s been bad about it?” 

“Where do I begin? I got super fat, my morning sickness has never been so bad, I got mad at my husband yesterday for dropping a single peanut on the floor, my stomach is gigantic, I can’t exercise much, I have to drink so much fucking water so I have to pee every twenty minutes, let’s just say I’m ready for these babies to be yours,” she said, leaning her head back to rest on the couch. 

“You’ve been doing such an amazing job, thank you so much,” I said, patting her hand. 

“Thank you, and you wanna know another thing? My back hasn’t stopped hurting since the six month mark,” she said. 

“Do you want a back rub?” Mitch offered. 

“That sounds amazing, but I’m too sensitive they hurt more than not having one,” she explained. 

We talked for a few more hours and then Mitch ordered food for everyone. We ate dinner and then Alyssa turned in early for the night. Mitch and I took a shower together and went to bed sleeping soundly. 

At one in the morning I woke up to Mitch shaking me violently. 

“What? What is it?” 

“Alyssa is calling us,” Mitch said, his eyes wide in fear and excitement. 

“MITCH! SCOTT!” She shouted. 

“Is it time?” I asked, a smile spreading across my face. 

“I think so,” he said. 

He smiled and kissed me, and then we both sprung out of bed and went to the guest room.


	7. The Birth

We burst into Alyssa’s room and the light was on, her covers were off and she was sweating buckets. I sat on the edge of her bed, and brushed the fallen hair out of her face. 

“Is it time?” I asked. 

“Yeah, but slight problem,” she said. 

“What?” Mitch and I asked simultaneously. 

“These babies are coming fast, I’ve never had contractions this close. We don’t have time to go to the hospital,” she said. 

Mitch and I looked at each other. Alyssa was going to have the babies in the house. 

“Mitch, call my midwife, we’re going to have to do a water birth,” she said. 

Mitch grabbed her phone off the nightstand and called the contact. 

“Scott go fill up your bathtub, and make the water warm,” she said, getting up. 

I grabbed her hand and led her slowly out of the room and into our bedroom where Mitch turned on the light. Alyssa sat down and the midwife answered the phone. I went to turn on the water, and plugged the drain. Good thing Mitch and I had a king size tub. 

“Hello? Hi, Alyssa is having the babies and we can’t make it to the hospital can you come here?” Mitch said. He let out a relieved sigh and then rattled off the address. 

“She’ll be here soon, and she’s calling your husband.” Mitch said, I came back into the room listening for the water to be full. 

“Mitch can you help me with my hips?” She asked.

“Your hips?” 

“Yeah, help me move them side to side, it helps,” she explained. 

She put her hands flat on the bed and Mitch grabbed her hips from behind, slowly swaying with her. She started breathing out air in puffs. I went to the front of the house to unlock the door and open it a crack so people know that it’s open when they come. 

I went back to the bedroom and saw that Mitch and Alyssa were still swaying I went to go check on the water and saw it was full and steaming so I shut it off. I put the bathtub thermometer in the water that Mitch keeps so he doesn’t burn himself getting in. 

“Scott? Can you switch with me?” Mitch called from the other room. 

“Yeah,” I got up from where I was kneeling and walked into the room. 

I walked over to them and put my hands over Mitch’s standing behind him. He swayed for a minute so I can grasped the pace and then he slid out, and I took a step closer. I swayed with her, and she was still sweating. 

“Mitch? Can you get her a cold washcloth?” He nodded and left the room. 

“I think it’s almost time to get in the tub,” She said getting down on her forearms instead of her hands. 

Mitch came back into the room with the freezing cold washcloth and put it on her neck. I kept swaying with her and she started moaning. Mitch slid under her sitting on the bed in front of her, her arms on either side of his lap. She rested her head on Mitch’s shoulder, and moaned more in pain. 

We heard the door open and her husband and the midwife came together. Her husband shut the door and the midwife came into the bedroom with some tools in hand. 

“Ok honey let's take care of you,” the midwife said, her husband coming over to kiss her. 

We moved away from Alyssa and the midwife checked her dilation.

“Wow honey, you’re at about eight centimeters we need to get you in that tub,” she said taking her hand. 

They led Alyssa to the warm tub water and her husband got in first. She got in and leaned back onto his chest. Mitch and I kneeled beside the tub, both of us holding her hand. The midwife took another tool and put it against her stomach. We heard some dull thumping and realized she was taking the heartbeat of the babies. 

“They’re a little slow but not concerning, you should be ready to push in a few minutes alright?” 

Alyssa nodded, pushing out puffs of air. Her husband kissed her cheek and ran his hands up and down her arms. About ten minutes passed and the midwife checked her dilation again. 

“Alyssa honey it’s time to push,” the midwife said.   
“You can do this baby,” her husband whispered to her. 

I lifted Alyssa’s hand to my lips, and Mitch and I both kissed her hand. She looked at us and smiled. She took a drink of water before she started pushing. 

“Ready? 1..2..3 Push!” her husband said to encourage her. 

She held her breath as she pushed, and then took a break. Mitch rubbed her down with the cold wash cloth, and she relaxed again. 

“We’re going to push again baby okay?” Her husband said. 

“Yeah.” 

“1..2..3 push!” her husband exclaimed again. 

She started pushing, letting out a scream and squeezing the fuck out of my hand. I looked at my hand and saw my fingers already starting to go purple. She let out a breath she was holding from pushing. 

“This baby has such a big fucking head!” Alyssa said. 

We laughed and looked at the water, and noticed a lot of blood. 

“Alyssa you need to keep pushing, you’re bleeding and you still have another baby to get out before I can patch you up,” the midwife said, her tone urgent. 

She pushed again, continuing to squeeze my hand. 

“Here’s the head baby one last push!” the midwife said, taking hold of the baby's head.

She pushed one more time while the midwife gently pulled and the baby came out. Alyssa let out a gasp of air and the baby was set on her chest. We all waiting for a moment and the baby started crying. Mitch and I gasped and looked at each other. Baby number one was finally here. 

The midwife put the heart beat monitor on her stomach and we heard the gentle beating of the second baby. 

“Oh shit this one is coming fast,” Alyssa said pushing just a little bit this time. 

“You’re doing so great Alyssa,” Mitch said, rubbing the washcloth on her face again. 

Her husband took the baby off her chest so she wouldn’t squeeze it. She pushed one more time and the second baby was born. She put the baby on her chest and Mitch and I were in awe. The midwife was tending to Alyssa while her and her husband held our babies in their arms. 

“Honey? Why don’t we hand the parents their babies?” Alyssa said looking up at her husband who was smiling. 

He smiled, and nodded giving her a kiss.


	8. It's A...

Alyssa’s husband handed me my baby. I looked into the sweet childs eyes and they had eyes very similar to Mitch. Tears prickled at my eyes until they spilled over, gently falling down my cheeks. I looked at Alyssa handing Mitch our second baby, and he gasped smiling. 

“Hi baby, look at you, you have daddy’s beautiful blue eyes,” Mitch said. 

“Funny, this one has your beautiful brown eyes,” I said looking at Mitch. 

It was then that I still didn’t realize what kind of baby I was holding, and neither did Mitch. I took a look and gasped. 

“Mitchy, we have a son,” I said, more tears falling. 

Mitch looked at me and let a tear of his own fall. He took a look at what he was holding, and had the same reaction I did to our son. 

“Scott, we have a daughter too,” he said, and more of our tears fell. 

We both leaned over and kissed, letting our smiles take over. 

“I know you had picked out names, would you like to introduce us?” Alyssa said, still sitting in the bathtub, her ice water in hand. 

“This is Caden Aphex Grassi-Hoying,” I said, not wanting to look away from his eyes. 

“Hi little Caden,” she said waving, “Who’s this Mitch?” she asked, smiling almost as wide as we were. 

“This is Aria Imogen Grassi-Hoying,” Mitch said, stroking her full grown head of hair. 

“Hi little Aria,” she said waving. 

Mitch and I then cut the cords on our kids, I cut Caden’s and Mitch cut Aria’s. It was love at first sight. Mitch and I switched babies after we cut the cord and little Aria in my hands was so small. She didn’t have my eyes, they were brighter, more beautiful, and more innocent than my eyes. I pressed a kiss to her forehead. I looked at Mitch and his eyes were shimmering with pure bliss. I couldn’t help but wonder if he was thinking the same thing about Caden’s eyes. 

“We’re finally parents Scotty,” Mitch said, coming to stand closer to me.

“Yeah babe, and we will be for the rest of our lives,” I said. 

The midwife tells us it would be a good idea to give the babies a bath, and she gifts us another newborn bath because we only had one. She had explained to us that we couldn’t give our babies a regular bath until the umbilical stump falls off and to keep it as dry as possible. While Alyssa was recuperating with her husband in the draining tub the midwife taught us how to give our babies sponge baths. 

“Ok, so take a washcloth and your bowl of warm water, and start gently with the eyes first,” she explained. 

Mitchy was bathing little Aria, while I had Caden. It was so hard because I couldn’t take my eyes off Caden but when I glanced at Mitch I couldn’t take my eyes off him bathing our daughter. I gently wiped Caden’s eyes of the afterbirth gunk. Aria started making little noises and I looked over at Mitch quietly shushing her, smiling as he did so. 

“Ok good, gently wipe their little faces,” she instructed quietly. 

We could hear Alyssa getting out of the tub, her husband quietly offering his help. I dipped the washcloth in the warm water again, ringing it out before I rubbed it over Caden’s face. All of the weird birth stuff was coming off of him and Aria. 

“Great, you keep doing that over their entire bodies, don’t get the umbilical cord stump wet, I’m going to go check on Alyssa,” The midwife said walking away. 

I glance at Mitch and he can’t take his eyes off Aria, his smile permanently glued to his face. I look back at Caden, still gently wiping him down, and his eyes are so captivating. It’s like I was looking into beautiful brown glass orbs, and I was no longer connected to earth. I take a quick glance back and Mitch and Aria’s little hand is grasping onto Mitch’s index finger. I feel tears prickling at my eyes and I sniff to keep them in place. Mitch notices the auditory intrusion and looks over at me. 

“You okay Scotty?” 

“Yeah, it’s just his eyes are so beautiful, and they way you’re looking at each other, everything holding me to this earth is in this room,” I told him. 

He listened as he wiped down Aria, and looked at me when he finished. 

“You know, she has your eyes,” Mitch reminded me. 

“I don’t know how, but he has an exact replica of your eyes Mitchy.” 

“I think Aria will look like you, and Caden will look like..well the donor,” Mitch giggled a little, wiping off her legs now. 

“The donor was pretty much Jessa’s twin, Caden will look just like you baby,” I said. 

Mitch put a hand lightly on Aria’s stomach so he could lean over and kiss me. His lips were how they usually were, soft, sweet, and plump. 

We went back to finishing up the wiping when I saw Alyssa wrap her arms around Mitch’s torso through the corner of my eye. She rested her chin on his right shoulder, and kissed his cheek quickly. 

“Look at you, being a dad,” she said quietly, she sounded exhausted. 

“I’m already in love with them,” Mitch said. 

He finished wiping down Aria and grabbed a newborn diaper from the pack the midwife had opened for us. It took him a second but he figured out how to put it on her when I finished up wiping down Caden. 

“Yeah, me too, I’ve never seen anything more precious,” I said, as I figured out how to work Caden’s diaper. 

“Okay, well have fun being parents, I’m going home and going to sleep,” Alyssa said, unwrapping her arms from around Mitch’s torso. She came over to give me a kiss on the cheek as I dressed Caden. 

“You can sleep here tonight if you want,” I said, looking at her as I grabbed a yellow blanket in front of me. 

“Nope, I want my own bed. Bye now,” she said, waving as she left the room, her husband supporting her by an arm. 

Mitch and I looked at each other and scoffed a bit. The midwife showed us both how to swaddle a baby before she packed up her things and left. 

Here Mitch and I were, alone with our two babies. We picked up Caden and Aria and took them to their new bedroom where they already seemed to be falling asleep in our arms. We sat on the floor holding them in our arms for a little while, switching babies once so we could socialize with both babies. Once we noticed they were sleeping soundly we put them in their cots and turned on the baby monitor before leaving the room to go to sleep ourselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their names to have meaning! here is what they mean! 
> 
> Aria- a long, accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in an opera or oratorio.
> 
> Caden- (Short for Cadence) a modulation or inflection of the voice.
> 
> Imogen- After Imogen heap 
> 
> Aphex- After the Aphex Twins (Mitchy has a tattoo of them)


	9. Parenting

Mitch and I finally got to bed at three in the morning, and we hadn’t realized how tired we were until our heads hit the pillow. Some really odd really loud noise woke me up at around five thirty, but wasn’t relevant enough to make me open my eyes. I just layed there with my eyes closed waiting for the noise to stop. When it didn’t Mitch groaned and I knew that the noise was also bugging him. Then he shot up in bed after a few seconds. 

“Shit, I’m a dad,” and he sprung out of bed, not even bothering to shake me. 

Then it hit me what the noise was. The babies were crying and we could hear it over the baby monitor. I could hear Mitch open the door to their room and talk to them for a little bit and I got out of bed too. I went down the hall to their room in nothing but my underwear, rubbing my eyes as I entered the room. Mitch was holding Aria, who seemed more fussy than Caden did, I went over to Caden and picked him up rocking slightly. 

“I’m going to go out on a limb here and say they’re hungry?” Mitch said, gently patting Aria’s back. 

“Alright, sit in the rocking chair, I’m going to go make some of that formula,” I said. 

Mitch complied and sat in the chair with Aria and I handed Caden to him as well. He looked so cute holding both of the babies. I took out my phone and took a quick picture, and I made a mental note to post it everywhere later. 

I went into the kitchen and took the container of formula from the cabinet. I followed the directions on the box and put the mixture into two bottles. I finished just as Mitch was calling for me, and the hunger cries were getting louder. I walk back into the room to a wide eyed Mitch and crying babies. 

I took Caden from him and handed him a bottle, then sat on the floor across from him. The bottles were just what they needed thank god and before we knew it they were quietly eating in our arms. 

“Waking up to this was so weird,” Mitch said, holding the bottle at an angle. 

“Yeah it was, I didn’t even realize what I was listening too,” I stated, holding the bottle at the same angle. 

“Yeah me neither, which is crazy because we had only been asleep for about two and a half hours.”

“Yeah, we’re eventually going to have to take turns because there is no way we are both going to be able to get up every two hours,” I suggested. 

“You’re right.” 

Just then Aria turned away from the bottle and Mitch quickly threw a towel over his right shoulder. He brought Aria up to his shoulder so she was looking over it, and supporting her neck with one hand while patting her back with the other. I looked down at Caden and he was still happily sucking away at the bottle. Aria hadn’t finished her entire bottle and Caden was almost done with his. 

“Do you think it’s okay for a baby to eat this much?” Mitch was still patting Aria, and also started rocking a little in the chair. 

“If he’s hungry, he’s hungry, I think it’s okay,” Mitch said, continuing to pat Aria. 

Caden finished the bottle and I threw a blanket over my shoulder and began patting Caden’s back. We sat tapping their backs for god knows how long waiting for something, anything to happen. When nothing did happen we swaddled them, after admittedly having to watch multiple youtube videos on how to do so. We put them in their little cots’ and rocked them side to side, sitting on the floor to watch them fall asleep. 

Mitch and I held hands as we rocked them side to side in their beds. Mitch started humming a nursery rhyme to coax them into a sleep. Soon their breathing changed and we knew that they had fallen asleep.

Mitch and I were pretty much wide awake now and didn’t bother trying to go back to bed. Mitch went out to get us coffee and I stayed in the rocking chair Mitch was in a few minutes ago. I looked at the picture I took of Mitch with the kids and I posted it on Twitter first, captioning it “Welcoming Aria Imogen Grassi-Hoying (left) and Caden Aphex Grassi-Hoying (right) on 7-7-23.” I took to Instagram as the Twitter notifications began rolling in and I posted the same thing. 

The posts hadn’t been up for five minutes before I got a call from Kirsite. My phone was regrettably on loud and I ran out of the room before it woke the babies. 

“Hello?” 

“SCOTT? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME BEFORE YOU POSTED IT?” she said, as I yanked the phone away from my ear to lower the volume. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right I should have, but the picture was just so cute! I didn’t think before I posted it,” I replied. 

“Can Jeremy and I bring you dinner tonight?” 

“That would actually be amazing Kirst, thank you,” I replied. 

I heard one of the babies cry from their bedroom and I went in to check it out. I noticed that Aria had woken and was looking at me with her beautiful blue marble eyes. I lifted her from the cot and shifted the phone so my shoulder was holding it against my ear. 

“Oh no did I wake a baby?” Kirstie asked. 

“No, my loud ass did, it’s okay she just wants her daddy,” I said walking around the house and gently swaying. 

My phone started beeping and I sat on the couch with Aria, and laying her on my lap. I took the phone from in between my shoulder and ear. It was my mom calling she had probably seen the twitter or instagram picture too. 

“Sorry Kirst, mama Hoying is calling, I’ll see you and Jeremy tonight?” I said. 

“Course Scotty, I love you.” 

“Love you too,” and I answered my mom's call.

“Hi mom,” I answered, letting a yawn escape my mouth. 

“Hi Scott, I saw that you neglected to call me,” she said. 

“I know I’m sorry, I should have called people before I posted the picture.” 

“So how many hours did you get last night?” she continued. 

“About three,” I said. 

She was the opposite of Kirstie. She was being calm, and quiet, it was nice. I knew that when I went through those comments most of them would be in all caps and freaking out, I’ll save that for later. 

“They’re beautiful Scott, let us know when you get settled and then we’ll come up to visit,” she said. 

It sounded like she was wrapping up the conversation, but I didn’t want her to leave yet. 

“Thanks mom, how have you been?” 

“Oh we’ve all been great here, Lindsay came over last night.” 

Just then I heard crying coming from the room again, shit. I tucked the phone back between my shoulder and ear, and scooped up Aria. I walked in the room and noticed Caden had spit up all over himself. I still couldn’t give him a normal bath because of the umbilical stump. 

“Everything okay Scott?” 

“No, Caden spit up on himself and I can’t put him in water yet.” 

“Just get a wet washcloth and bathe him in the baby bath,” she said. 

“You’re right, okay I’ll call you later,” I said and hung up. 

I put Aria in her cot and went to get a washcloth. I grabbed one from the linen closet and took Caden from his cot, unwrapping the puke covered blanket. I threw it in the laundry basket to be washed later, and took Caden over to the change table. I was giving him another bath and he was NOT having it. He was kicking and fussing and punching me with his little baby hands. 

Then out of nowhere Aria started screaming her head off, which only made Caden even angrier and he started crying and screaming at me too. I was debating which one to take care of and didn’t notice I was starting to kind of hyperventilate. While Caden was still a mess, Aria was losing her mind. I put the washcloth down and quickly went over to Aria, picking her up and holding her in my right arm. I went back over to Caden before he could fall off the changing table which is where I was bathing him. 

I had Aria in my right arm and was trying to bathe a fussy baby with my left arm, though Caden wasn’t even letting me touch him, and Aria was starting to break out of the blanket she was swaddled in. I started shaking and my breath getting quicker. I didn’t have time for a panic attack right now, and I tried to just push through Caden’s waving fists. Aria had finally kicked enough so her blanket had unraveled and now I was holding her closer to my chest so she wouldn’t fall out of my arm. I was still fighting with Caden and trying to contain Aria when suddenly I felt Aria come out of my arms. 

I gasped and turned trying to catch her fumbling around. Then I noticed that I hadn’t dropped her in fact Mitch had taken her from me and was shushing her. I hadn’t even heard him come home I was so wrapped up in which baby to calm first. 

“I’m home baby,” Mitch said smiling at me and walking out of the room. 

I breathed a sigh of relief and finished up washing Caden, and then I wrapped him in his blanket again. I didn’t put him down this time I just held him and went out to the couch where Mitch and Aria were. I don’t know how Mitch did it, but he calmed her in no time at all, it seems like the second he took her from me she was calm. 

I sat on the couch beside Mitch as he kissed the now calmed Aria’s head. The way she looked at him was so pure and amazing. 

“I didn’t even hear you come in,” I began. 

“No kidding, I even shouted for you, and I heard all hell breaking loose in the room so I decided to check it out.” 

“Yeah, Caden spit up on himself and then Aria got pissed at I don’t even know what, it’s amazing that you were able to calm her in literally two seconds,” I said, pressing a kiss to Caden’s forehead. 

“Really? I thought she had just started getting fussy,” he responded, finally tearing his gaze from her and resting it on me. 

“No, she had been like that for a few minutes, see you were all worried that both of them wouldn’t like you, and she LOVES you, and it’s only been a day. God you’re amazing baby,” I leaned over to kiss him. 

“Hey eyes are so captivating, she’s is going to be VERY hard to say no to in the future when she starts talking, and asking for shit,” he said. 

“Yeah, and Kirstie is coming over tonight, she’s bringing us dinner,” I said. 

“Oh that’s fantastic, I was worried about that. I didn’t realize I left the house in my pajamas until I was already halfway there. Oh and my mom is pissed we didn’t call her before we posted the picture.” 

“So are my parents, and Kirstie was too. Though Kevin and Avi haven’t called yet, and neither has Nicole or Esther,” I said. 

“When was the last time either of us checked our phones though?” Mitch said.  
“It’s been awhile, I had to parent,” I said and we giggled. 

“I’m so tired,” Mitch said. 

“Me too, even after all of the tour practice we’ve had, I guess we need more than two hours,” we both laughed. 

“Can I have him?” Mitch asked. 

“Sure, switch?” Mitch held them both for a moment before I took Aria from him. 

He was right, her eyes were amazing. I didn’t think eyes could get more beautiful than hers. He keeps telling me that her eyes look just like mine, but they don’t. They are like the oceans in fiji, so clear and beautiful and I can only hope they’ll stay that way. 

…

Later that night we had just taken the cots out of their bedroom so they could hang out with us in the family room. Mitch and I were sat on the couch, taking a break from the day while the babies were calm. Just today we had changed diapers six times, fed them what felt like a thousand times, soothed them about a million times, all on two hours of sleep. 

Just then I heard a heard a car door, and some talking and Mitch and I looked at each other and ran to the door before they could ring the bell. We JUST got the kids to sleep and we’ll be damned if a doorbell wakes them up. I opened the door just as Kirstie was reaching for the bell. She jumped from us suddenly opening the door. 

“We just got them to sleep,” I whispered. 

She mouthed an ‘oh’ to us and quietly shuffled inside. She cutely held up a plastic bag of take-out. 

“I brought chinese,” a smile breaking across her face. 

Mitch wasted no time in snatching the bag from her and taking it to the kitchen. The three of us giggled. As I was about to follow Mitch to the kitchen I heard my phone ring from the family room, and much to my dismay my phone was on loud. Before I could run to turn the phone off I heard the babies start to cry and I closed my eyes trying to breath. They had literally just gotten to sleep, and whoever was on the other line of the phone I was going to kill them. 

“Go eat Scott, Jeremy and I got them,” Kirstie said. 

I walked into the kitchen and Scott looked at me, already piling chinese onto his plate.  
“Was that crying I heard?” Mitch asked. 

“Yeah, but Kirstie and Jeremy got it,” I replied, grabbing a plate from the cabinet. 

Mitch stopped his movements, much to my surprise.

“You left the kids with Kirstie and Jeremy?” 

“..yeah?” 

Mitch left the kitchen, and went out into the living room. I followed him, confused at why it was so wrong that I left the babies with Kirstin and Jeremy. Mitch looked at Jeremy holding Caden, and Mitch did not look happy. He went over to Jeremy and reached for Caden. 

“Sorry Jeremy I’ll take him,” Mitch said. 

“It’s really okay Mitch, you should go eat, you look exhausted,” Jeremy said. 

“I’ll take him Jeremy,” Mitch said a little harsher. 

I didn’t know what was happening, and neither did Kirstin based off the look on her face. Jeremy looked the slightest bit offended, but began to hand Caden to Mitch. Before the switch could be made I went over to Mitch, grabbing his right elbow. 

“Mitchy, let's go eat, you’ve been complaining about how hungry you are all day,” I said. 

He looked at me, with a look that I’ve only seen once before when we took Wyatt to the vet. Mitch had become extremely overprotective of the kids already. He didn’t like Jeremy holding Caden at all, and based off the side look he gave Kirstie he wasn’t too fond of her holding his daughter either. 

“Alright,” he said after a pause. 

We went into the kitchen and I filled my plate as he got four glasses and filled them with water. 

“Wow, it’s been a day and you’re already this overprotective,” I said, adding a giggle to make it light hearted. 

He just looked at me. 

“I’m not overprotective,” he decided. 

He took the four cups and I took our two plates out to the family room so we could eat with them. We entered the room and Jeremy had moved down to the floor, while Kirstie was still on the couch with her legs crossed. 

“Her eyes are so...captivating, they remind me of yours when I first met you Scott,” Kirstie said as we sat down. 

Mitch distributed the cups amongst the four of us. 

“Oh so they aren’t captivating now?” I said lightheartedly. 

She still didn’t tear her gaze from Aria’s eyes. 

“Well after knowing someone for a long time you begin to see the hurt in their eyes, her’s have nothing but innocence and purity, what a shame they won’t stay that way with the way the world is,” she said, not comprehending the joke in my words. 

“She’ll always be beautiful Kirstin,” Mitch said defensively. 

“No doubt about it,” Kirstie replied. 

Aria’s eyes will literally bring men to their knees one day with how beautiful they are. Mitch never really took his eyes off Caden, always warily watching Jeremy interact with him. I don’t know what it was about Jeremy that Mitch didn’t like, but Mitch literally had sweat brewing at his hairline with how much he hated Jeremy holding Caden. 

Mitch and I had pretty much scarfed down our food in minutes because of how hungry we were. 

“Have you guys heard from Kevin and Avi yet?” Jeremy asked. 

“Nope,” Mitch replied shortly. 

“They probably wanted to wait for you guys to settle, but you know I’m not a patient girl,” Kirstie said, finally looking at us. 

“Yeah you’re right, I’ll call them tomorrow and see if they want to visit the babies,” I said. 

Mitch yawned, coaxing one out of me as well and Kirstie giggled. 

“Okay, you guys need to sleep, we'll head out,” Kirstie said, handing Aria to me as she got up. 

I noticed Mitch reach for Caden, and hastily take him from Jeremy. Jeremy definitely noticed how rushed Mitch was to take back his baby. I looked at Kirstin and shrugged my shoulders because she had noticed too. 

We bid our goodbyes and I hugged and kissed Kirstie’s cheek before they walked out the door. Once they left I turned to Mitch behind me with Caden in his arms. 

“So what’s your deal with Jeremy?” I asked. 

“What do you mean? I love Jeremy,” he responded, no evidence of lying on his face. 

“You were a little hostile with him and Caden tonight,” I replied, walking further into the house, Mitch following me. 

“No I wasn’t,” he defended. 

I went over to the cots that were still in the living room and turned to hand Aria to Mitch. I picked Caden’s cot up and started to carry it back to their room. 

“You really were, you hated him holding Caden so much you were literally starting to sweat,” I said. 

I put the cot into their room and Mitch set Caden into it while replying to me. 

“That was just the MSG in the chinese babe.” 

He followed me back out to get Aria’s cot. 

“Not true, just admit that you’re already an overprotective dad and it’s literally the cutest thing ever,” I said, picking up the second cot, Mitch still tailing me. 

“Say what you want, but I’m not overprotective.” 

“You literally gave Kirstie a few side glances when she was with Aria, if that’s not overprotective I don’t know what is,” I said, setting the second cot in their room. 

“If you say so,” Mitch said, setting Aria down in her cot. 

I shut off the light in their room so they could fall asleep when they pleased and Mitch shut the door behind us. We went to our bedroom and stripped down to our underwear, immediately crawling into bed. I kissed Mitch goodnight, and fell asleep in no more than five minutes.


	10. Happy Day

I woke up to Mitch talking, but an empty bed. It was about 7 o’clock in the morning and I hadn’t heard any noises from the babies yet today. I could still hear Mitch talking and I looked around for the source. I turned over in bed and looked at the video on the baby monitor, and Mitch was in the baby's room, and they were both awake. 

He had laid out a blanket on the floor and put them both on it. He was tickling both of them and they were laughing. They sounded so cute and beautiful laughing at Mitch tickling them. He was so good with kids, which actually surprises most people because he’s said in the past he doesn’t like kids. I have no doubt that’s changed. 

This was the first time that they had laughed, and I noticed Mitch was recording it on his phone. I smiled just watching the scene for a few moments, wishing I was there with them. Then I realized that I could be with them, I just had to get my lazy ass out of bed. I rolled out of bed and slipped on some black sweatpants, tying the drawstring so they would stay. 

I strolled down the hall and peeked around the corner, Mitch was making funny faces at Caden and tickling Aria. I started recording, watching Mitch giggle with the babies. He looked over after a few seconds and finally saw me standing there with my phone. 

“Oh god, I’m being such a dad, don’t post that anywhere,” Mitch said, pausing from tickling the kids. 

“Ok, I’ll make sure to post it everywhere,” I said as I sat down, posting it to twitter simultaneously.

I glanced up in time to see his eye roll, and he looked at Aria. The babies looked very happy today, and Mitch and I were relieved. The first couple of days have been brutal. 

“Are Kevin and Avi still coming tomorrow?” Mitch asked. 

“They should be,” I said, scrolling through the comments on twitter of the first picture I posted of Mitch holding both of them. 

“Good news, the public is receiving the babies well,” I said, letting out a huffed laughed. 

“What do the comments say?” Mitch asked me, still making faces at the babies. 

I read him some of my favorites: 

“Now we can really call you daddy.” 

“They look beautiful!” 

“They are going to be Heartthrobs one day!” (yes I just did what you think I did)  
“Omg look at Aria’s eyes!” 

“Do you want to live.me?” Mitch asked, looking over at me. 

“Yeah!” I pressed the home button on my phone and scrolled through pages until I got to Twitter. 

I posted a ‘going on live.me right now’ tweet and pressed the home button again. I scrolled through more pages until I got to the live.me app and opened it. I pressed the pink video camera at the bottom and we were going live. I put the camera facing me at first until all of the kids got here. 

“We’re live, just waiting for the kids,” I said. 

The babies made cooing noises, and the hundred people that had started watching were sending in their ‘awww’ comments. Just then the numbers started jumping by the thousands, and I started a formal greeting. 

“Hey guys! Glad you could join us,” I started. 

I pointed the camera at Mitch, not yet showing the babies on the floor. She likes a good teaser. 

“Say hi to the kids babe.” 

“Hey guys!” 

I looked at and attempted to read the fast moving comments. Most of them wanted to see the babies or wanted us to a do a baby Q&A. 

“They want us to do a baby Q&A,” I said. 

“Well guys there is not much we can tell you about them considering we just met them ourselves,” Mitch said off screen. 

“Who was born first?” I said, reading a question out loud. 

“Caden was born first by like..two minutes,” Mitch said. 

I scooted over to him, so we could both be in the frame. Aria was holding on tight to Mitch’s pinky, and Caden was kicking his legs a little. I tried to read the questions but they were going so fast. 

“Ugh, you’re a better reader than me, find another question,” I said. 

Mitch pointed one out in literally two seconds and read it.  
“Are either of you overprotective?” Mitch asked, “no,” he continued. 

“Bullshit. You are soooo overprotective, especially of Aria,” I said. 

“No I’m not, I’m protective the normal amount,” Mitch said, looking at the camera still. 

“If you say so sweetheart.” 

“Who looks like who?” Mitch continued. 

“SO FAR, Aria looks like me and Caden looks like Mitch,” I explained. 

“Well Caden looks like the donor,” Mitch broke in. 

“The donor was literally Jessa’s twin, so he looks like you,” I countered. 

He smiled. He usually does everytime I say that. Based on how worried he was about that on the day of the baby shower, I can tell he’s relieved that I think that, and I really do. The donor was legit Mitch and Jessa’s twin, so Caden’s eyes are so much like Mitch’s eyes it's scary. 

“How did you guys think of the names?” I read. 

“Good question! Well Caden is the shortened version of Cadence which is a music term, and Aria is also a music term,” Mitch said. 

“Yeah, and Aria’s middle name was after Imogen Heap, and Caden’s middle name came from the Aphex twins,” I continued.

“Which I have a tattoo of, but I can’t show you because Aria has a death grip on my pinky right now.” 

I giggled. Just then Caden started making noises like he was about to get upset. 

“Uh oh, what time is it?” I asked. 

Mitch pressed the home button on his phone. It was almost eight in the morning, they should be getting hungry right around now. 

“You want me to get the bottles?” Mitch asked. 

“With that death grip she has on you it’s best to stay put, I’ll be right back,” I said. 

I walked to the kitchen to get the premade bottles we kept in the fridge. I literally couldn’t stop smiling at the sight of Aria holding Mitch’s pinky so tightly. 

“Ugh guys I’m fangirling over my own husband how lame is that?” I said to the live.me while opening the fridge. 

I took the two cold bottles out of the fridge, holding them both in one hand. I could hear Mitch from down the hall reassuring the babies that food was on it’s way. While Mitch always insisted he didn’t really like kids, he was always super good with them. I came into the room and Mitch didn’t even need to look at me before he spat out another reassuring line. 

“See? Daddy is back with the bottles, we don’t need to scream,” Mitch said to the now slightly fussing Caden. 

I handed the bottles to Mitch who took them with his newly freed hand since Aria let go, and I set up the phone on the floor across from us so we could feed and live.me at the same time. I turned to see Mitch already feeding Caden so he didn’t get fussier. I put a hand behind Aria’s neck and one behind her back, lifting her into my arms. Mitch shifted so he was holding Caden in one arm, and handed me the free bottle for Aria. She latched onto the nipple quickly and began sucking, Caden going quicker than her as usual. 

“Okay, sorry guys, more questions,” I said, leaning forward to read the fast moving comments on the screen.

“How was the birth?” 

“Girl it was kind of hectic,” Mitch started. 

“Yeah, our surrogate, Alyssa, said she couldn’t make it to the hospital so the babies were born right in our bathtub,” I finished off. 

“Yeah but she was AMAZING, and very energetic so she was a great match for us. We'll one hundred percent be friends for the rest of our lives,” Mitch continued. 

“Did you keep the gender a surprise? Yes we did,” I said. 

“Though we obviously couldn’t keep the number a surprise.” 

“Oh yeah, and Alyssa was so scared to tell us that we were having twins,” I said. 

“Oh my god yeah, she thought we wouldn’t be happy but we obviously were,” Mitch said, watching Caden because he was close to finishing the bottle.

“How do you think Pentatonix and Superfruit will impact the kids as they get older?” I read. 

“Honestly we’re going to try and keep them out of the spotlight at much as possible, but I think they’ll be living for it. I mean they’re related to this and being raised by that,” I said pointing between me and Mitch. 

“Yeah, I want them to stay out of the spotlight for as long as possible, but we aren’t going to like keep them trapped in the house or anything, they can always do whatever,” Mitch continued. 

Caden finished his bottle and Mitch set it down, he leaned over for a burping towel and shifted Caden so he was looking over his own shoulder. 

“This is the messy part should we end the live.me?” Mitch asked, already starting to pat Caden’s back. 

“Yeah, we’ll live.me again soon, love you kids,” I said and disconnected as Aria was finishing up her bottle. 

Mitch handed me a burp rag that he grabbed when he got Caden’s. I shifted Aria, keeping my hand firm on her neck, and having her look over my shoulder. I started patting and it was awhile before Mitch and I got results. They burped and we put them in their cribs, where they instantly fell asleep. 

“Movie?” Mitch asked, walking out of the room. 

“Yeah,” I said following him. 

I went to the kitchen to grab snacks and drinks while Mitch picked a movie. I picked some gluten free pretzels and wine while Mitch opened a movie case and stuck one in. I sat on the couch as Mitch got up from the floor. 

“What movie are we watching?” I handed him the opened bag of pretzels as he plopped down in between my legs. 

“You’ll see,” Mitch said as he went almost elbow deep into the pretzels. 

The movie started playing and it was Rent, my favorite musical of all time. I let out a whispered ‘yes’ as I reached into the bag of pretzels and took a small handful.

We got to about half way through the movie, the pretzels long discarded, before Mitch started to get bored.

He was still sat in between my legs, his back flush with my chest, our breathing finally becoming synced after a while. He started to trace little circles around my knee with his finger, and while I noticed, I was still paying attention to the movie. He put his other hand on my thigh and started slowly rubbing up and down my leg, I knew what he was doing yet choosing to ignore it. This continued for a few minutes until he snuggled more into my chest. 

“I’m sorry did you want something?” I said in a low voice in his ear. 

“Yeah, I do,” he said. 

He stopped tracing circles in my knee with his left hand and brought it up to the back of my head. He pulled me down, and he stretched up, meeting me halfway for a kiss. At this point the movie had been forgotten even as my favorite music number started playing. We kissed sweetly like this for a few moments, the heat not yet overbearing as we kissed. I could taste a hint of wine left on his lips as we kissed. 

Soon Mitch’s neck started to get strained and he broke the kiss, moving positions. He quickly straddled my lap and kissed me again, making a point to make it heated this time around. He started moving his legs up and down not so subtly, but slowly, humping my lap. His tongue then brushed around my mouth, looking for a way in, begging for it, and I let him. 

We had done this time and time again, not even bothering exploring the others mouth and just focusing on the pleasure. His hands starting going up and down my sides while mine ran along his moving thighs. He moved down to my neck, kissing it until he landed on the spot he knows I like. He gently sucked, and nipped making a sound of pleasure build up in the back of my throat, waiting to be released. 

“I thought you wanted to watch a movie?” I said, my voice filled with breath. 

“Yeah well I have other plans now,” he said into my neck. 

This continued for a few more minutes and then we heard a noise from the back of the house. Mitch seemed to notice it, but ignored it. Then it got louder and we knew one of the babies had woken up and started crying. Mitch sighed into my neck, resting his head on my shoulder, frustrated. The crying of one baby made the other baby cry. I let out a laugh. 

“I don’t think the babies like your plan babe,” I said, letting my hands rest on his hips. 

“I guess you’re right,” He said getting off my lap and going to check on the babies. 

I stayed on the couch, watching the last few minutes of my favorite movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @1_Pentaholic  
> Follow my two dedications on twitter!: @hannahtommo24 and @tbhgrassi (AKA the two loves of my life)  
> She's here to stay this time around I won't be deleting it again, and I'll post again soon.  
> Make sure to leave a comment! I love reading them!  
> Happy reading! <3


	11. Avi and Kevin

Mitch and I got a late start to the day but only because the babies let us which was surprising. They hadn’t started wailing for us to get up until about eight o’clock which was a blessing in contrast to our five o’clock mornings. 

The babies had demanded bottles at around that time forcing me to get out of bed. Mitch only coming out of bed after I called him to help me because Aria is a kicker when she’s mad. As usual Mitch took her and she calmed down in a fraction of a second. 

Mitch was sitting in the rocking chair in their room feeding Aria with half lidded eyes, and bags like you wouldn’t believe. He was tossing and turning a lot last night, hardly letting even me get any sleep. Mitch was tired, and I could tell that he needed a night to himself pretty soon or he wouldn’t be very pleasant. Good thing his birthday was coming up soon. 

“What time are Avi and Kevin coming?” Mitch asked, his voice extremely deep and thick with sleep. 

“Like, a half hour, I thought the babies would wake us up earlier so I didn’t set an alarm,” I said from the floor across from him. 

Usually Mitch would be upset that he didn’t have any time to get ready for company but now he just hummed in acknowledgement. I couldn’t tell if he was going through baby blues or just exhausted. 

“We need to set up a doctor's appointment for them soon babe,” Mitch said, his voice still lacking any real emotion.

“We can do that tomorrow, today we just want Avi and Kevin to meet the kids,” I said, setting down Caden’s now empty bottle. 

Mitch was sitting in the rocking chair and all of a sudden his arm went limp, and his head relaxed and he had fallen asleep. Aria was still in right arm and was confused because she wasn’t getting anything from the bottle. I shifted Caden so he fit in one arm and went over to take Aria from him. I leaned down and bit the nipple on the bottle and took both of them out to the living room. 

I set Caden down on the carpet and let him kick and wave his little baby hands while I finished feeding Aria. I’m glad that she was content with me, even though she much more prefers Mitch. She was looking at me while I was feeding her, blinking her eyes gently, her eyelashes wet from crying earlier. I couldn’t help but smile, her eyes completely captivating everyone she knew. 

She finished the bottle and I successfully burped her. I set her down next to her brother so she could move around and stretch. 

Suddenly there was a light knock at the door, and I knew Avi and Kevin were here. I appreciated the light knocking, especially with Mitch having just gotten to sleep. I walked over to the door and opened it, covering a yawn with my fist as I did so. 

“Hey guys, thanks for the soft knocks, come in,” I said, stepping to the right so they had room to enter. 

“No problem, did you just get the babies to sleep?” Avi asked, coming inside before Kevin. 

“No, I just got Mitch to sleep, come meet the babies,” I said leading the way as they chuckled at my response. 

I led them to the family room where the babies were practically punching each other with how much they were moving. Kevin gasped and sat on the floor next to them. 

“Look at these miracles, they truly are a gift from God.” 

“How has Alyssa been, Scott?” Avi asked, taking the couch while Kevin gawked over the babies.

“I have no idea actually I need to call her, I just haven’t had much time you know?” I said joining him on the couch. 

“I get it, babies are a lot of work, she probably hasn’t called because she knows that,” Avi continued. 

“Yeah, but god are they amazing, I love everyday I have with them.” 

“How about Mitch?” Kevin asked, looking up from the babies and offering Caden his index finger. 

“I’m not sure. I’m actually kind of worried about him. He hasn’t been sleeping, hardly eating, I’m worried he has the baby blues or postpartum depression,” I said. 

“Have you tried talking to him about it?” Avi suggested. 

“Not yet, I’m trying to read him a little more first, I’ve never seen him like this so I have no idea what it is.” 

“Wow, she is gorgeous, look at those eyes,” Avi said. 

“Want to hold her?” 

“Sure,” he said, sitting up a little more. 

I leaned down to pick her up and I handed her off to Avi. 

“Kevin you can pick him up if you want, but I know he’s got that death grip on your finger,” I said relaxing back into the couch. 

Kevin gently took his finger out from around Caden’s hand and wrapped that same hand behind his neck. He took his right hand and slid it under Caden and gently lifted him cradling him in both arms. 

“He’s so small,” Kevin commented. 

“Yeah, they were both about six pounds when they were born,” I said. 

“Look who decided to join us,” Avi said, and I looked to my left to see Mitch emerging from the twins room rubbing his eyes. 

“Yeah, she’s well rested now, oh Avi do you want me to take her?” Mitch said, holding his arms out as he was walking quicker. 

“No Mitch it’s okay, she’s so beautiful,” Avi said. 

Mitch was reluctant to let Avi keep Aria, but he did. He sat very close to Avi, watching Aria, and also flicked his eyes to glance at Caden and Kevin. 

“What about you Kevin? I can take him if you want,” Mitch said, itching to lean down and take his son. 

“I’m alright Mitch,” Kevin said, gently rocking back and forth. 

Mitch relaxed into the couch, but not taking his eyes off either kid for as long as he could stand. He started bouncing his leg and getting antsy, his hands balling up. 

“Can you make some coffee babe?” I asked, he needed something else to concentrate on. 

He nodded and got up, going out of range to the kitchen. 

“Is he okay?” Kevin asked, Avi looked at me also awaiting an answer. 

“Yeah, he’s just really overprotective of the babies, I thought he was going to kill Jeremy the other night with just the look he was giving him.” 

“Wow, I always thought you would be the overprotective one,” Kevin said. 

“Yeah me too, but then again no one but people I trust has interacted with the babies yet so who know’s what kind of demon will show up eventually,” I said. 

“I don’t want to stress him out so I’m going to go ahead and give her back to you,” Avi said, starting to make the swap. 

I took her and saw that Kevin was also putting Caden back on the carpet, and offering his index finger yet again. 

Mitch came back out with four cups of coffee, and noticeably relaxed when he saw the babies new position. He handed me two, one of which I handed to Avi and Mitch gave the other one to Kevin, and keeping one for himself. 

“So Mitch how do you like parenthood?” Avi said, taking a sip. 

“So far I like it, I just can’t sleep for the life of me,” he said, also taking a sip. 

“Have any idea why?” I asked.

“Probably just stressed, I always find myself thinking about everything bad that could happen in the middle of the night, so I stay awake watching the monitor,” he said. 

“Maybe we need to turn the video off then,” I said, never hearing this before. 

“Maybe we do,” Mitch agreed. 

Kevin and Avi stayed for a few hours just talking about trivial things. They left when Aria started getting fussy demanding to be put down for a nap. Two bottles, a diaper change, and a lullaby later, they were both sleeping soundly in their cots. 

“Don’t forget we should probably call and make a doctor’s appointment tomorrow, and we really need to go shopping sometime soon,” Mitch said, grabbing an apple from the counter. 

“Sure, can I talk to you for a second?” I asked, sitting at the bar stool. 

“Yeah, what’s up babe?” 

“Do you have postpartum depression?” I asked. 

He gave me the ‘are you an idiot?’ face. 

“No, why would you think that?” 

“I don’t know, you’ve just been off lately. You haven’t been sleeping, hardly eating, you don’t talk much anymore either,” I said, listing my concerns. 

“That’s all sleep centered babe, I just can’t get to bed for the life of me,” he said, taking a bite of the red apple. 

“Maybe we should get you some sleeping pills then?” I suggested. 

“Or you can find another way to tire me out daddy,” Mitch said, walking around the counter and putting his apple down. 

He stopped in between my legs and kissed me, grabbing either side of my face. 

“I’m not totally against that idea,” I said standing up. 

We kissed and walked to the bedroom where I definitely tired him out.


	12. A Crazy Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been about a million years since I posted a new chapter but I've been dealing with a family emergency so I appreciate you being patient with me.

Mitch and I had gotten to sleep after a really rough night. Aria needed three bottles and Caden needed five. They both needed like four different songs, and by the time they finally got to sleep I was sure Mitch and I gained like eight gray hairs between us. 

Mitch had crashed out. Hard. finally. We turned off the video on the monitor, but kept the volume where it was to see how Mitch did. We had slept for a good four hours before something woke me up. I listened for a minute before I heard nothing and put my head back in the pillow, if Mitch didn’t hear anything it must not be that important, he always has been a lighter sleeper than me. 

I dozed off and I don’t know how long I was out before I heard a voice over the monitor. I didn’t feel Mitch leave the bed, I turned over to turn on the video to see what he was doing. I saw that Mitch was in bed right next to me. What the fuck? I waited for a second and heard the voice again. 

“Oh look at your eyes pretty girl,” someone said, in a whisper. 

I didn’t even think about Mitch’s sleep when I dove over him to turn on the video. 

“What the fuck Scott?” he said after he gasped awake. 

I didn’t answer as I waited for the video to click on which was taking for-fucking-ever. Mitch was watching for the video, knowing that something was wrong. Then he heard it too, as the video finally clicked on. 

“Oh no need to fuss honey,” Said a man, standing over Aria rubbing a finger down her cheek.   
Mitch pushed me off of him, and jumped off the bed. Running down the hall, and I wasn’t far behind as I rolled off the bed. My strides were bigger than his, and I was right on his tail. The door to the twins room was wide open which was not how we left it. Mitch grabbed the doorframe with his right hand and swung himself in the room. I looked and there was a guy in there, leaning over Aria’s crib and looking back at Mitch. He was an older man, his hair was starting to silver, and he was wearing a black PTX sweatshirt. He was about six foot, but was a heavy guy. 

Mitch. Was. Pissed. 

He went into Mama bear mode, and full on attacked this man, who was oh so casually in our house. 

“Oh fuck no,” Mitch said. 

He hurled himself at the man and knocked him over with strength I didn’t know he had. He straddled the man’s waist and started punching him in the face, again with strength that I was not aware Mitch had in his little body. I just stood there in awe, at my husband defending his babies, and they weren’t even crying, just kind of looking around. I hastily snapped out of it, and rushed over to the cribs to make sure that the twins were okay. Caden was totally fine, Aria was a little confused, but she was okay.

I knew the second Mitch saw that man he was fucked, and I don’t think the man realized it. Two more punches and Mitch made the guy bleed. I went to him in two steps and, hooked my hands under his armpits, pulling him off the guy. But Mitch was like a lead weight, and not budging. 

“Mitch come on, he’s had enough let’s just call 911,” I said, pulling harder. 

“Get the FUCK off me!” He said, ripping his left arm away after I had a good grip on it. 

He laid into the guy again, and I noticed he hadn’t even been fighting back, and even if he tried I don’t think he would be doing a good job. I decided to use the extra strength I knew I had and yanked Mitch off of him. His face was red and he was breathing heavy, pure hatred in his eyes. I was holding Mitch back by the elbows and I was having the hardest time holding him back. 

“Baby, baby please stop. Don’t scare the kids, he’s down, we’ll just call the police and if he tries to get up you can lay into him again,” I said into his hear, my voice still thick with sleep surprisingly. 

He calmed down and went over to Aria’s crib, taking her out and putting her on the changing table. He took a wet washcloth and scrubbed her whole face and her visible flesh. I went and got my phone off the nightstand in the room, and dialed 911 as I walked back down to the room. I sat in the rocking chair as they answered. 

“911 what’s your emergency?” 

“Some guy broke into the house, and my husband took care of him, but we just need you guys to finish it up,” I explained. 

“Okay, address?” she asked, and I gave it to her, “Okay sir, do you need me to stay on the line?” 

“No, I think my husband's got it, thank you,” I hung up the phone, and put it back in my sweatpants pocket. I looked over at Mitch and he was still scrubbing her face with a washcloth. 

“Baby, stop you’re going to rub her face raw,” I said, not taking my eyes off the bloodied man on the floor. 

“No, I don’t know where this guys filthy paws have been,” he said, not bothering to look at me. 

He examined her face, determined to get every speck of dirt from her face. I noticed him move his head to the left to look at Mitch. 

“It’s in your best interest to not move, he won’t let you off easy,” I said, and Mitch’s head whipped to the right to glare at the man. 

“Neither of you could hurt a fly,” he said. 

“Yeah? How does your broken nose feel?” Mitch replied. 

“Almost as great as your daughter’s pretty face,” the man said. 

This sent Mitch over the edge, and gave the man a really solid kick to his ribs. 

The doorbell rang, and I moved to get up. 

“Can I answer the door babe?” I asked. 

“Yup.” 

I went to the door and as expected it was the police. 

“You might want to get this guy out of here before my husband breaks something other than his nose,” I said to the two officers standing at my door. 

They rolled over the man on his stomach, and cuffed him, forcing him on his feet and took him out of the house. 

Mitch finally put Aria back in her crib, and leaned to kiss her forehead. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, both of us looking down at the babies in their cribs.   
“Are you okay baby?” 

“My hand hurts, but my kids are okay, that’s all that matters,” he said, relaxing into my chest. 

I brought his left hand up to me and his knuckles were nicely bruised already. He had a bit of blood on his hand, I was assuming it was the man's. I reached over and grabbed a baby wipe, and cleaned the blood from his hand. 

“I must admit that seeing you beat the shit out of that guy was seriously sexy,” I said into his ear after I threw the baby wipe in the trash can. 

I caught his earlobe between my teeth and he leaned away from me. 

“While I appreciate the compliment, mommy is tired, can we go back to bed?” He said, turning in my arms. 

I smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

“Course baby.” 

We kissed the babies goodnight, locked all of the doors and windows (turns out the man got in from the balcony patio); and we went back to bed, cuddling, and keeping the video on the monitor on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I love reading them! 
> 
> Follow me on twitter: @1_Pentaholic


	13. Doctors and Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry I've been gone for so long. My family experienced a loss and I need time to grieve. I was also going through a bit of writers block, but I finally figured out that I would just do a doctor chapter. Thank you for your patience with me, I will do my best to post every week from here on forward. :)

It’s been about a month since the man broke into the house from our back patio. We still couldn’t figure out how he even got up to the patio, seeing as it's on the second floor. The babies had finally started to recognize our voices, looking at us when we spoke to them. 

We were also giving them more ground time, and they were able to flip over onto their stomachs, but couldn’t lift their heads up yet. They kicked their legs a lot and did a lot of jerky arm movements, sticking their hands in their mouths all the time. 

Mitch and I finally got around to scheduling a follow up doctors appointment and it went well. They were both measured and weighed, and we had been told they were eating a pretty good amount. I’m sure any parent is pleased to hear that. They also had to get their metabolic and hemoglobin screening. Blood was drawn from their heel which did not make them very happy. Mitch gave the doctor a death glare the whole time she was doing it and she felt very uncomfortable afterwards. We were called a few days later and were told that the babies were cleared from any inherited disorders and and sickle-cell diseases.   
Mitch and I had also scheduled another appointment for today, which we were currently on our way to. Mitch was sitting in the back between the babies, waiting to calm them in they were to cry. I was driving to the appointment and Mitch wouldn’t even let me start the car until we put a huge BABY ON BOARD sticker on the back window. Even then I couldn’t go over 30 miles an hour which wasn’t that hard in LA, but still frustrating. 

After driving and waiting in the office we were finally in an exam room, waiting for the doctor we saw last time to come and see us again. When she finally came in, her eyes landed directly on Mitch, her getting visibly uncomfortable instantly. 

She signed into the computer in the room. 

“So according the records your kids blood tests came back clean, did you get a call for that?” 

“Yes, I believe that it was Stephanie that called,” Mitch responded. 

“Ok we are going to start with the measurements,” she said, reaching for Caden in Mitch’s arms. 

He glared and she backed off before I gave Mitch a look and he gave in. She put him on the scale which took his weight and ‘length’. She wrote the numbers down on the notepad she was holding and returned Caden to Mitch. She took Aria, and did the same thing writing down their numbers. 

“They are on the right track with growing, Caden is a little smaller than he should be, but not so small that it's concerning,” she said, writing one other thing on her notepad and moving on. 

“Ok, next I’m going to conduct another psychosocial and behavioral assessment.” 

She took Caden first and put him on the medical bed. She check that he lifted his head when he was on his stomach, which he barely did. She checked that he could hold his head up for a second when he was supported, that he could keep his hands in fists, and watched him for a moment to see if he put his fingers on his mouth. She switched and did the same with Aria, both of them passing to movement portion of the test. 

Next, she checked their communication skills. She made sure they were cooing, which Caden did more than Aria, but the doctor said some babies are quieter than others and she was glad she was making noises at all. Then she asked Mitch and i questions about crying and hunger and things like that. 

After, she checked their thinking. She took a butterfly pencil from the cup behind her and started moving the pencil around in front of them. Aria kept getting distracted but it seems like the doctor got what she wanted. Caden was following that butterfly like his life depended on it. Then she suddenly dropped her folder on the floor and dropped with a big smack, which startled the kids. 

“Oops, didn’t mean to do that, but I was going to check that next anyways. So your babies are very healthy. They are on track mentally and physically, I am very pleased with how they are doing.” 

“Oh that’s amazing!” 

“Yes, and they are also due for a second dose of their Hepatitis B vaccine, did you want to get that done today?” 

I looked to MItch to see what he thought and as usual he didn’t look happy, not that he ever did when he was at the doctor; whether it was for him or for someone else. 

“Mitch? Are you okay with that?” 

“Will it hurt them?” 

“Well it is a shot, so they’ll only feel a little pinch,” the doctor said.

Mitch sighed. He didn’t like when strangers touched his babies, let alone caused them pain. I scared Aria last week on accident and he didn’t talk to me for two days. 

“It’s for their health Mitchy,” I said. 

“Fine.” 

The nurse came in, gave them their shots, and then we were on our way. 

“I’m so happy they’re healthy, we need to invite Alyssa over soon I’m sure she wants to see them.” I said. 

“Yeah we can do that, how about for dinner tomorrow?” Mitch suggested. 

“I like that idea.” 

“Scott don’t hold her like that, you’re going to drop her,” He said. 

I had her in one of the firmest positions that I figured out. 

“I’m not going to drop her Mitch, don’t be so paranoid,” I replied. 

“Yes you are, here just let me take her,” he said, practically snatching her from my arms. 

She looked less stable with him holding two babies than each of us holding one. I didn’t know what his logic was, but I was doing my best trying to not be butt hurt over it. 

We got to the car and I opened the door for him, he was putting Caden in his car seat and I tried to take Aria. 

“No it’s okay Scott, I got it,” he said, literally struggling with the clip on Caden’s car seat. 

“Mitch just let me_” 

“Scott, I got it,” Mitch said firmly, turning to me and giving me a hard stare. 

I raised my eyebrows and Mitch turned to clip the buckle, then shutting the door going to the other side of the car. 

I got into the driver side and ignored everything Mitch said to me on the drive home, containing the tears so they didn’t spill over because of the obvious fact that my own husband doesn’t trust me.


	14. Alyssa Visits

Mitch called Alyssa yesterday after the doctor's appointment and invited her over for dinner tonight. She was more than excited to come over, she hadn’t seen the babies since she birthed them, and we have had very minimal contact with her because we’ve been a little preoccupied. 

I decided that I was going to make something for dinner instead of order something, or going out to eat. I did my best to make cilantro flank steak, and it was actually coming along really nicely. I pulled the steak off at the perfect time, and it was medium. I also made a small salad, and Mitch was in charge of dessert. 

Since yesterday he still won’t let me do much with the babies. Every time they cry he’s always in their bedroom before I can even react to it. I can’t help but wonder if I’m a bad dad, or if Mitch’s overprotectiveness is just out of control. I’m still hurt about the whole car fiasco from yesterday and he doesn’t even know that I’m upset. I thought he knew me better than that, to at least know when I was upset. 

Maybe I’m being petty and not just telling him what’s upsetting me, but it was kind of a one time thing. If it persists I should talk to him about it. 

Mitch came up the stairs from the kids room and into the kitchen. 

“How are the brownie’s coming?” I asked him. 

He looked at the timer on the oven, and turned back to me. 

“About ten more minutes, how about dinner?” 

“Just have to cut it all up and plate it now.” 

I grabbed the big knife from the holder on the counter. I cut into the first steak, while Mitch grabbed the glass plates for me and put the on the counter. I put steak on the first plate and Mitch scooped some of the rice pilaf we also made with it. I drizzled the cilantro sauce that I made onto it. I made two more similar plate and the doorbell rang. 

“I’ll get it,” I said, and Mitch finished scooping some rice onto the last plate. 

I opened the door and a small form jumped into my arms.

“Hi Scott! How are you?” Alyssa asked. 

“I’m good Alyssa! How are you?” 

“After I worked that crazy amount of baby fat off I feel so much better,” I laughed. 

Mitch set the last plate on the table and Alyssa scurried over to him too. She jumped into him and he almost fell over at the impact. 

“Mitchy!” She said. 

“Hey Alyssa,” Mitch replied. 

We heard a timer go off and Mitch stopped hugging her. 

“That would be dessert, give me a moment,” He said, turning on his heel to grab the brownies. 

“Sit Alyssa, before it gets cold, we’ll reunite you after dinner,” I said and she sat. 

“So how has parenting been for you?” She asked as Mitch sat with us. 

“Tiring, but I love them so much.” I said.

Mitch nodded in agreement as he stuffed his face with rice pilaf. 

“Any sign of personality yet?” 

“Not really, but we did just take them to their first doctor's appointment the other day, and they’re healthy all the way around,” Mitch said.

“Oh that's so great!” She said, putting a piece of steak in her mouth. 

Just then a baby started crying and all three of us moved to get up. 

“Don’t worry Scott I got it,” Mitch said. 

“Mitch, you’ve watched them all day I can help too,” I said. 

“Scott, I got it,” he said, firmly. 

He went downstairs without another word. 

I sighed and put my head in my hands.

“Everything okay with you Scotty?” Alyssa asked. 

“Yeah, it’s just Mitch, he doesn’t trust me with the kids, he won’t let me hold them, won’t let me take care of them, don’t even get me started on other people,” I said quietly, looking at her. 

“So he’s overprotective?” 

“Way too overprotective I’d say,” I told her. 

“Why do you think that is?” 

“I have literally no idea, I haven’t even done anything to hurt the babies. And I’d never hurt them on purpose anyways.” 

“Want me to talk to him?” 

“I haven’t even talked to him yet, he just doesn’t trust me you know?” 

“Yeah I understand, what will you do if he takes awhile to grow out of it?” 

“I don’t even know what I’m going to do about it now.” 

“He’s your husband Scott, you took a vow and you’re to stick to that vow. Remember that marriage isn’t something to take lightly,” she said putting another piece of steak in her mouth. 

“Okay, she’s good, just got lonely,” Mitch said, sitting back down and wolfing down his food. 

The rest of dinner had gone really well and Alyssa really liked the brownies Mitch made. She saw the babies again and they really seemed to like her, but she was only allowed to hold them for all of two seconds. She gave me a look of ‘I know what you mean’ when Mitch took them from her, and looked as though he didn’t even know her. 

Alyssa left shortly after that and Mitch and I were cleaning up dinner. 

“Can we talk?” I asked him when we were both at the sink scrubbing dishes. 

“About what?” 

“The babies, and us too I guess.” 

“Are we okay Scott?” Mitch said, nervousness splashed across his entire face. 

“I think so, it's just that I don’t think that you trust me Mitch.” I finally said.

“What are you talking about Scott? I trust you more than anyone else on this planet,” he said, going back to scrubbing his brownie dish. 

“Then why aren’t you letting me parent?” 

“What are you talking about Scott?” 

“I mean that you won’t let go check on them, you won’t let me feed them, hell you won’t even let me hold them for more than a minute, two if I’m lucky,” I said, scrubbing the plate harder than I was before. 

“That’s not-” 

“It is true, and how dare you try to tell me it's not,” I said, halting my scrubbing. 

“Scott I didn’t know I was doing that, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s going on, after having these babies something just turned on inside me and I can’t keep my eyes off them.” 

“Yeah I can tell,” I replied bitterly. 

“Scott,” he said, grabbing my arm, “I’m sorry, I’ll be better,” he said. 

I kissed him, trusting him to. 

Little did I know it was about to get much worse.


	15. Fighting

Things did get better...for all of two days that is. 

He was letting me parent and was doing really well, even making me get the kids sometimes. Then he slowly didn’t let me hold them, and now they couldn’t even be in their rooms without him in there. 

He even slept on their floor last night instead of in bed with me. 

It been about two months since the bullshit started and I kept talking to him about it, and he still didn’t stop. I even tried to convince him to do couples therapy with me and he insisted that we didn’t need it. 

I about blew my top when Mitch took the kids with him shopping when I was staying home and they could have easily stayed with me. I had been thinking about my options for a while and this just confirmed one of them for me.

Mitch came home about two hours after that with a crying Aria. I came from the kitchen to try and take her from him and he completely dodged me. He hustled downstairs shushing her and leaving Caden in his car seat by the door. I unbuckled Caden and picked him up, the first time I’d been able to even touch him in two weeks. 

“Hi Caden how are you?” I smiled and sat on the couch with him. 

He just made baby noises at me, and his eyes were sparkling and he was still so beautiful. I missed holding him like this, Mitch has literally been actively keeping them from me. His hair was growing out really long. Maybe I would be able to take them to their first haircut? I think I trust Kyle enough with them, he’s really gentle with people. 

Mitch came upstairs then and noticed I had Caden lying on my chest, he was almost asleep until Mitch came and grabbed him. 

“I’ll put him to bed,” I didn’t even get a chance to say anything because he pretty much floated down the stairs. 

I sighed in frustration, can I even be considered a parent? I’ve hardly done any parenting! I miss the babies and they’re in the house every single day. 

Mitch came back up to grab the clothing bags he left by the door. 

“Mitch can we talk?” 

“Later babe, I need to put these away before they wrinkle,” he said, picking them up.

“Mitch we really need to talk.” 

“I said later.” 

He was barely paying attention to me, and he was about to go downstairs too. 

“MITCHELL.” 

He froze in place, it had been years since I called him that. 

“Now. I want to talk to you now,” I continued. 

He looked over his shoulder and nodded, setting the bags down at the top of the stairs. 

He went into the kitchen, and he had this certain air to him, and I don’t blame him; I just yelled at him and told him we needed to talk that would make anyone nervous. 

He sat at the breakfast bar, his back straight, his hands folded. He was tired, I bet taking care of twins yourself is tiring, if only I could help. 

“What is it? I can FEEL my clothes wrinkling in that bag,” he said. 

“Two months ago you said that you would back off and let me be a parent, but you haven’t, you’ve actually been worse about it,” I started. 

“Scott were you not just holding Caden?” 

“That was the first time I held my own child in TWO WEEKS, Mitch.” 

“Bull shit.” 

“IT'S NOT-” calm down Scott, “it’s not bull shit Mitch, I haven’t held my own children in weeks, let alone even take care of them.” 

“You have taken care of them,” Mitch said. 

I couldn’t help but feel like this conversation was reversed. Isn’t one of the parents supposed to be bitching to the one that isn’t doing enough? 

“Ok, if I have, name something I’ve done for them in the last two weeks.” 

Mitch was silent for a long time, I could tell he was thinking really hard though. 

“Well why is it my fault that you’re not doing enough?” 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?” 

“Scott you’re going to wake the kids.” 

“YOU THINK IT’S MY FAULT THAT I HAVEN’T BEEN DOING ENOUGH?” 

“Well how is it my fault?” Mitch wasn’t yelling but he was definitely raising his voice. 

“YOU’RE ALWAYS TAKING THEM FROM ME! I WANT TO FEED THEM, AND HOLD THEM, I WANT TO BE ABLE TO LOVE THEM BUT YOU. WON’T. LET. ME!”

“IT’S NOT MY FAULT YOU’RE JUST BEING A BAD PARENT SCOTT!” He regretted it the second he said it. 

The babies were crying downstairs and my heart was breaking with every passing second. 

“Scott, I didn’t mean-” 

“NO! No, you meant what you said. I’m going to go stay with Kirstie tonight,” I took a step forward, kissed his forehead, grabbed my keys, and left the house, my tears blurring the road.


	16. Sleepover with Kirstin

I didn’t even call Kirstin to tell her I was coming. I drove to her house and rang on her doorbell. She took one look at me and let me in. 

“What’s wrong Scott?” 

“Apparently I’m a shit parent,” I said, kicking my shoes off while she shut the door. 

“According to who?” 

“My loving husband,” I huffed, slumping down on the couch. 

“Are you here for the night?” She asked, curling up next to me. 

“If you’ll have me,” I leaned my head on her shoulder. 

“Course Scott, but only for a night, you’re married you can’t run from him forever.” 

She was right. She was always right. I shouldn’t have run from him in the first place. I’m in my thirties now I can’t just keep running from confrontation. 

“I miss my kids Kirst and they’re just down the hall every night,” I said. 

“Why won’t he let you do anything? It’s really interesting because he’s not a biological parent.” 

“That’s what I can’t figure out. Why is he being so protective? Even from me?” 

“I wish I could tell you babe.” 

“Where’s Jeremy?” 

“He’s recording at the studio, you know what those late nights are like.” 

“Tell me about it.” I said and we both giggled. 

“Do you think Mitch doesn’t trust you anymore?” 

“I really hope that’s not it, but I’m seriously questioning it because of the babies.” 

I could tell there was another question lingering. She looked very hesitant to get it out. 

“Come on, ask away,” I urged. 

“Do you still love him Scott?” 

I was taken aback by her question. I wanted to say yes. I really truly did, but for some reason if I said yes I’d think I was lying to myself. Would I be? 

This is what he was scared of when we first started talking about if we wanted kids. He was scared they would tear us apart. Kind of ironic how they did because he couldn’t let me parent. 

I started to miss those late nights when we would stay awake just because we couldn’t get enough of each other. Those lunches that we would get together after recordings. The showers we would take together because I was too rough and he couldn’t stand on his own. 

I missed the old us. And we could still have that, I know we could, if only he would let me. 

“Scott?” 

“I can’t answer that right now.” 

She looked shocked to say the least. A little something in her died when I said that. Just like the same something died when we broke up in high school. 

“What are you going to do?” She asked. 

“That’s the question isn’t it?” 

She knew what that meant. Everyone knew exactly what that meant. I knew what it meant, but I was scared of the meaning. 

“Scott…” 

“Don’t do this right now Kirstie, I don’t know what I’m doing.” 

“This is why I’m doing this, so you don’t have to do it by yourself later.” 

She was always such a great friend. She always thought everything out. 

We got off the subject and onto our next Pentatonix recording that we would do. We stayed up until Jeremy came home which was around midnight or so. Then we went to bed, but thinking about the next move in my marriage was keeping me awake. 

Could we fix it? I wanted to think we could fix it. My phone buzzed and I reached over to look at it. It was Mitch. 

“I love you,” was what his text said. 

I wanted to send it back. I knew I should have. My read receipts were on, so I knew he saw that I opened it. I couldn’t bring myself to say that I loved him. I sent him a heart emoji instead, closed my phone and rolled over. Someone started calling my phone, it was Mitch, I knew it was but I ignored it anyways. 

I started thinking about my kids. What if Mitch and I did split? How would that affect them? How would me being not an involved parent affect them if we stayed together? Would they understand that Mitch was the cause of all this? 

No..

I can’t say it’s all his fault. I should have put my foot down a long time ago. I should have demanded that he at least let me hold my own kids. 

My phone buzzed again and again and I knew it was Mitch calling me again. I rolled over and watched him get my voicemail again. I waited a few minutes to actually try and get some sleep. 

The guest room I was in smelled exactly like it should, unlived in. I usually fell asleep to Mitch in my arms, the smell of his freshly washed hair filling my nose. Now I had to try and fall asleep to a room that smelt like nothing, and a pillow being the only thing to cuddle with. 

My phone buzzed again. Why did he want to get ahold of my so badly? I debated letting it roll over to voicemail again but this was the third time. Was it an emergency?

I reached out to it and hesitated before sliding right and putting the phone to my ear. 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you come home?” 

“Not tonight, you don’t even sleep in the bed anymore anyways.” 

“Please Scotty, I’m sorry,” Mitch said.

He sounded desperate, maybe even a little worried. Is he finally realizing that our marriage is slowly falling apart? 

“I just need a night Mitch,” I responded.

It was true, I needed a night to be able to think about how my life was falling apart and how I would fix it. If Mitch and I separated then I wouldn’t even be able to see the kids as much anymore. We would have to go to court and make a whole custody settlement and hearing stories, that is never fun. If we split what would happen to Pentatonix? We were just starting to get bigger again. And Superfruit. Mitch and I were legally tied four different ways now, by singing, by marriage, and by children. If we divorced it would be really really messy. 

“I can’t sleep, and I know you can’t either,” he said. 

He was right too. I’ve been sitting here for a half hour in the dark and I was wide awake. 

“Please come home, I want to talk about this.” 

“We’re talking now aren’t we?” 

“Scott.” 

“It took me walking out on you for a night to realize something was wrong?” 

He didn’t say anything. I was listening to him breath, listening to him think. I knew he was listening to me waiting for him to say something, anything. I was waiting for him to hang up on me even.

“I love you,” was what he went with. 

“I didn’t say I didn’t love you Mitch,” I responded. 

“You didn’t say you did either.” 

“Yeah I did I-” 

“With heart emojis? That’s not telling your husband you love him.” 

“Well it’s better to not say something you don’t know is true then to lie to them like you have been to me,” I said. 

Then I realized what I said. I was hoping he wouldn’t notice it, but that wouldn’t go past him. I didn’t hear the babies which meant I had his complete undivided attention. 

“...you’re not sure if you love me anymore?” he said softly. 

I barely heard him. His voice was shaky, like he was trying desperately not to cry. 

“Well how can you say that you love me when you don’t even trust me?” 

“I trust you and I love you with everything in my body.” 

“But you won’t let me have my own babies.” 

He was letting his tears fall. I could hear the shaky breath, and sniffles, and the heart slowly breaking. 

“I guess I’ll see you in the morning Scott. I love you, and I mean that,” and he hung up. 

I put my phone back on the side table, and rolled over. 

I didn’t sleep a wink.


	17. Making Up?

I was on the road early to go back home. Maybe I would get home before Mitch woke up and I would be able to see the babies. I left a note for Kirstie thanking her and locked the door with my spare key she gave me a few years back.

I got home and pulled into the driveway. I was dreading actually going inside, not sure if Mitch would be awake or not. I found the right key sitting in the driver seat, and let out a big sigh before actually leaving the car and locking it. Never in my life had I ever dreaded seeing Mitch. In fact, it was always the opposite and now I wanted nothing more than to get inside and be alone with my babies. 

I quietly unlocked the door, and it was silent inside, not a sound to be heard. I quietly closed the door and locked it with nothing but a click. I walked further into the house, and noticed Mitch sleeping on the couch. 

He was sleeping in one of my old shirts with no pants on. His cheeks were shiny leading me to believe he fell asleep here crying. He was loosely holding his phone in his left hand and using his right arm as a pillow. His breathing stayed even so I knew I hadn’t woken him when I walked in. All the dread I felt was gone, he looked so peaceful and young and like the man I fell in love with. He was still the man I fell in love with, just with a bump in the road. 

I let him sleep and I went downstairs to see the babies. I walked into their room, keeping the door as quiet as possible. Caden was still sleeping but Aria was sitting awake, blinking up at me with her crystal blue eyes. I took the opportunity alone to pick her up. 

I forgot how small and delicate she was. Her skin milky white and smooth. Her tiny little hand was gripped tightly around my right index finger, and she was gurgling happily. I sat with her at the rocking chair, she had gotten so big in three months. It’s crazy to think that she’s that old already. 

I was super surprised that she wasn’t fussy for food yet, but then again I don’t really know their eating schedule anymore. I felt like they were going to get upset soon thought so I stood up and put Aria in her crib. 

I trekked up the stairs and into the kitchen. In the fridge was a few pre prepared bottles that Mitch probably made last night. I heard him turn over on the couch, and I froze. I wanted him to at least sleep through their feeding. I haven’t done that myself in so long.

I slipped back downstairs and into their room. I thought I would feed Aria before Caden woke up. I lifted her back up and sat with her again on the rocking chair. I offered her the bottle and she happily opened her mouth to take it. 

She looked up and blinked at me as she drank. I couldn’t help but smile. She was absolutely perfect in every way. It’s been awhile since I felt that way about someone other than the man I married. These children were my pride and joy, perfect in every way too. Aria was drinking a lot more of the bottle than she used to. In the past when I fed her she never finished the bottle, and now it looked like she wasn’t going to stop until she was done.

I honestly thought I might cry just watching her eat. I didn’t realize how long it’s been since I’ve done such a simple thing. She finished her bottle, and I reached over to grab a burp rag and threw it over my left shoulder. I lightly pat her back until she burped like she was supposed to. 

“Good job Aria!” I said, and then Caden started to wake up and get fussy.

“I think you’re ready for breakfast too huh Caden?” I said, leaning down to pick him up.

He was heavier than Aria, as was expected. 

I rocked him back and forth for a second before I was going to sit down and feed him. He wasn’t crying yet, just whining and flailing his little arms and legs.   
“I can get him,” I heard behind me. 

I turned and Mitch was standing there. He still had bed head and my shirt was almost like a dress on him. He reached out to take Caden from me, and I leaned away. 

“No,” I said. 

“What? Scott don’t be ridiculous.” 

“No, I want to feed MY son so I will,” I said. 

It felt good to finally stand my ground.

“You haven’t done it in so long, you might mess up,” he said looking a little uncomfortable.

“I just fed Aria and she’s fine.”

“You what?!” he said taking two steps and arriving at her crib.

He looked like he was scanning her for any injuries. I couldn’t help but be offended. 

“Is there a problem?” 

He looked at me. He looked to be thinking about something before answering me. 

“No, no problem,” he said, leaning down to pick up Aria. 

I sat at the rocking chair and Mitch handed me the bottle, sitting on the floor across from me. I was actually surprised he handed it to me. I took it and offered it to Caden, and he took it happily and started drinking it. 

“I want to talk about what you said last night,” Mitch said. 

“Which part.” 

“You said you weren’t sure if you loved me or not,” Mitch said, not able to look me in the eye.

“Oh..that.” 

“Scott I still love you with every cell in my body,” Mitch said. 

His eyes looked so raw with both tears and emotion. I knew he meant it, but I didn’t know what to say. 

“I love you too,” I admitted. 

“Don’t lie to me like that,” he countered. 

I stayed quiet. I couldn’t tell him that I wasn’t lying. That in itself might be a lie, I just didn’t know. 

“What do you want me to say?” 

“I want you to not lie to me, Scotty,” he said, finally looking at me. 

“Tell me why you’ve been keeping me from the kids, Mitch,” I wondered. 

“I don’t know.” 

“Now you’re lying to me.” 

“Let go upstairs.” 

Mitch put Aria in the crib, and I followed with Caden in his. 

I followed Mitch upstairs and he sat on the couch. I sat across from him, our knees touching, he was spinning his ring around with his thumb. 

“So? Why have you been doing it?” 

“BECAUSE,” he blew up, “I was scared that I wouldn’t be close enough to them as they got older! I was scared that they would like you more because you’re their actual dad! I’m not a parent Scott! I’m an adoptive one at that! I wanted to be their parent just as much as you were and I tore this family apart,” he was crying, and talking, and he was getting angry. 

He stopped trying to speak and he was crying, almost sobbing. I took him in my arms and I was trying to calmly shush him. 

“Mitchy, breath baby, come here,” I said, leaning backwards on the couch and taking him on top of me. 

He was crying into my neck and straddling my left side. He was cuddling in between the couch and my side. I just let him cry. I wasn’t mad at him in that moment.

“I lost the most important thing in my life because I’m insecure,” he stuttered. 

“What’s that baby?” 

“You stupid, I lost you, I’m sorry,” he said, still sobbing, struggling to get his words out. 

“You didn’t lose me, Mitchy, I’m right here,” I said, and he shook his head.

“You don’t love me anymore,” he said, matter of factly. 

“We’ll get there again Mitchy, I promise,” I said softly, and I felt confident about it. 

“Do you even want to be with me anymore?” 

“Course I do babe, you’ve been in my life far too long for me to just let you go.” 

He was still nuzzled in my neck, my neck was wet with his tears. I was rubbing up and down his back and this felt normal. In this moment we had no responsibilities, we weren’t fathers, we weren’t in Pentatonix, we were just husbands cuddling on the couch. 

I tilted his chin up so he was looking at me. His long lashes were wet, and his nose was red. I leaned down to kiss him, and it felt just like it did the first time we kissed. There was a spark and I knew that I still loved him. I knew I did even if his actions made me think I didn’t. I pulled away and looked at him, he looked like he was searching for something in my eyes. 

“I love you.” 

He smiled at me, and he knew I meant it.

“I love you too.” 

And he kissed me again.


	18. Papers

It’s been a couple of days since Mitch and I had our fight. Things were going well, but surprisingly still really tense. I realized that I hadn’t finished burping Caden after our talk so I left him on the couch shortly after. 

I convinced Mitch to consider getting a babysitter so we could go out for date night at some point. He didn’t look happy about the suggestion, but he promised he’d think about it in the least. 

I was out all day. I was at rehearsal for a new recording to learn my part to compliment Kirstin’s, and then we decided to go out for lunch after. 

“So how have things been with your husband Scott?” She started. 

She always loves to remind me that I’m married. 

“Good, after that talk things have been okay.” 

“But?” 

She always knew 

“It’s been...tense. Almost like he’s planning something or avoiding me to do something? I can’t figure him out right now.” 

“Have you asked him?” 

“No, things are tense not suspicious,” I replied. 

“Okay that makes sense.” 

The waitress came over and she smiled warmly. She asked for our orders and I let Kirstie order for both of us, giving me permission to zone out. 

What was Mitch up to? Was he still doubting that I loved him? He shouldn’t. That talk was raw and full of emotion. I did love him, I just didn’t love how he’s been acting. Did we seriously need to go to couples therapy? 

Kirstin and I ate and talked about her relationship. It was good, a little rocky as all marriages were, but still good. We finished up and then I drove her home. 

When I got home Mitch wasn’t there. He had taken the babies wherever he had gone. What a surprise. 

I took the opportunity to clean a little bit. I washed the twins clothes and did the dishes. After putting the twins clothes in the dryer I did a load for Mitch and I. I then went on to look for the vacuum. It was hidden in the hall closet behind all of Mitch’s less expensive clothes. 

When I tried to pull it out I had to move a cardboard box. The box was labeled ‘DP 4 S’ and it was taped shut. I had the strong urge to open it, but because it was taped shut with that disgusting brown moving tape, I decided to not make Mitch upset by breaking it. If he wanted to show me he would show me later. 

I pulled the vacuum out and started going over our carpets and hardwood floor. This was long overdue. 

As I was shutting the vacuum off, the floor finally rid of a single layer of dust, Mitch came home. 

He came in. He looked like he was filled to the brim with anxiety. He was holding a Manila envelope with a clasp closure. It looked like a fat package. 

“Are you okay?” 

He nodded and glanced at the vacuum and looked that much more stressed. 

“Where did you get that vacuum?” He swallowed nervously. 

“In the closet, what’s that closed box?” 

“I’ll uh..tell you in a second. Let me just put the kids down.” 

I nodded and put the vacuum back in the closet. I sat at the kitchen table waiting for him to come back up. He came up the stairs and his boots clacked on the floor over to the closet.

He pulled that box out and briefly fixed the jackets and shut the door again with a click. 

He clacked across the floor to where I was sitting. 

He sat across from me and folded his hands. He couldn’t help but bounce his leg, the heel clacking more on the freshly vacuumed floor. 

“Is everything okay?” 

“No, there’s something I need to tell you. And I wasn’t supposed to tell you, it was supposed to be someone else but I respect you too much to do that to you,” he started. 

“Okay?” 

He nodded and took the Manila envelope from the lid of the box where he put it. He cleared his throat professionally and slid the envelope across the table to me. 

I warily took it. It felt like folded paper inside. I folded the clasp prongs up and pulled the folded, stapled papers out. The writing looked boxy, and unfamiliar. I didn’t understand the vocabulary. It looked pretty legal and Esther usually did all that stuff. 

I skimmed over the words and Mitch was feeling more and more unsettled in the squeaky chair across from me. Then at the bottom I suddenly noticed the words ‘GRASSI-HOYING VS GRASSI-HOYING’

“Mitch...what the hell is this?” I asked, knowing full well what it was but still needing the confirmation. 

“Scott. I want a divorce.”


	19. Begging

I just sat there, in shock, waiting for him to explain to me the reasoning behind this very rash decision. 

“I’m sorry, I’m not actually sure I understood you,” I said, hoping he might have changed his mind in the last five seconds. 

“I want a divorce Scott, I think it would better for us, and our friendship,” he said.

“We’ve known each other for twenty-six years, together for five, almost six, of those years, and you’re concerned about our friendship?” 

“I know I can’t live without you in my life, I just can’t be with someone who doesn’t know if they love me or not, it’s making me question my feelings, and it’s not healthy.” 

“The babies aren’t even six months yet, Mitch!”

I looked at his trembling hand. He wasn’t wearing his silver wedding band. I looked at mine, it was engraved with the wedding date: 1/23. 

“No, we’re not doing this,” I decided. 

The babies weren’t even six months yet, and he wants to break this family? 

“That’s not...something you get to decide Scott, I’m not going to be with you anymore whether you show up to court or not,” he said, his stare on me almost cold, like he was talking to one of his ex’s. 

I guess that’s what I am now. 

“So that’s it? What happened to ‘we fought for it’ when we did that interview? You said it was almost like we were married and now that we actually ARE you want to give up? Just like that?” 

“Please don’t get upset,” he said not able to look at me. 

“Have you even thought how messy this will be? The legalities of Pentatonix, superfruit, THE KIDS, have you thought about any of that?” 

He leaned down and got the big box labeled DP 4 S and he set it in front of me. 

“Yeah I have, that why it’s such a big box. I even put some business cards of divorce attorneys in there for you,” he said while I opened the box, struggling to rip the gross packing tape. 

I opened the box and it was about half way full. They were all clipped together with a big black clip. Mitch had put a piece of printer paper on top of each bunch of papers labeling them with either PTX, SF, or TWINS. The actual divorce papers were already in front of me. 

I got up from my chair. Putting my hands behind my head and huffing out a breath. I paced the kitchen while Mitch sat. 

“Why are you doing this?” I asked. 

I didn’t mean to, it slipped. I felt the tears welling hard and fast. They fell. 

I went over to the fridge and slammed my back to it, sliding down and onto the hardwood floor. It hurt more as time went on. 

“You told me what was wrong. We were starting to fix it. I love you so much, don’t give up on us,” I pleaded. 

Mitch finally got up and came over to me. He wrapped me in a hug, and shushed me. I had too many conflicting emotions, why do I not want Mitch hugging me because I’m so mad, but I need my best friend to comfort me right now? 

Is this what it feels like to be empty?

I was starting to calm down, coming back to being an adult. He let go and leaned away. I put both my hand on his cheeks and pulled him to me. I kissed him, I felt the same thing I always felt when I kissed Mitch. And he wasn’t pushing me back so that’s a sign of something. We molded together like we usually did, like he’s literally my other half. I held his face to me, moving one hand to his sleeve and gripping it like a lifeline. That’s what he was anyways. 

“You can’t tell me there’s nothing left,” I hoped. 

“You’re right I can’t, but I’m scared that we’re doomed. You don’t love me Scott.” 

“I don’t like what you’ve been doing, but you’re scared, I’m scared, we’ve only been parents for a few months.” 

“What are my other options Scott?” 

“Give it another year, let us FIX this, we’re just starting to get better. Please just give it another year,” I begged. 

I was hoping he would accept it. I was hoping he would laugh and tell me he was joking. I was hoping that he would kiss me again and tell me everything would be okay. 

And I was wishing the babies would stop crying, because apparently they were. For how long? I don’t know. But they didn’t stop. 

Mitch left me on the kitchen floor, with a flipping stomach, racing mind, and no answer.


	20. Author's note

Hey guys! 

I know this fic has been an absolute freaking mess and I haven't been very consistent in my posting.   
I'm trying to be better, but school is rough (as most of you know).   
Also I plan on doing a time skip in the VERY near future, it was super hard writing content about babies that do literally nothing so we should be getting into more baby stuff soon.   
I hope the beginning of the fic wasn't THAT horrible, but I do know it wasn't the best.   
As always, thank you so much for reading and sticking with me through this ride of a fic..if you can even call it that.  
Thank you all for reading, it makes me very happy :) 

\- Author


	21. Birthday Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know it's been an eternity since I've updated. I'm going to be honest I didn't feel motivated enough to write. So here is this decent chapter...I know it was also kinda a cliff hanger so I'm sorry.

*TIME SKIP OF ONE YEAR* 

Mitch didn’t give me an answer for weeks. He had still been in contact with divorce attorney’s and seeing them, adding more to the pile. I just idly sat by while he gathered everything, forced to go about my normal life. I had assumed that him gathering these mountains of papers meant that he wouldn’t give us a chance to fix this. 

But surprisingly, he stopped the gathering and took his papers back from me. 

He ended up giving us another chance and a lot of marriage therapy and the babies sitting in the room with us as a reminder of what we had together ended up being successful. 

It was now July 7th, the babies first birthday, and we were throwing a very small birthday party for them. 

At least I thought it was going to be small, but Mitch’s parties have never been known to be low key. He hired a caterer, a photographer, he invited not just the rest of the band, and Avi; but he invited the entire PTX AND Superfruit team. Two counter tops in the house were filled with gifts. Mitch also put flyers up around the neighborhood inviting moms that also has kids similar ages.   
Caden and Aria were so spoiled already. 

They had been growing up well too, which was a relief. Aria had attempted to get up multiple times, and Caden was still working on crawling around. We made sure to keep onesies on him so he didn’t get rug burn on his legs all the time. They liked picking up a lot of things, and Mitch almost had a heart attack when Aria picked up one of his $600 sunglasses and looked ready to throw them. He has since put a lock on the closet door. We had also started to see some separation anxiety, but we made sure to keep them social when we had to work so they wouldn’t have it too bad. They were good babblers, thankfully they weren’t big on screaming...yet anyways. Though we don’t hear names yet. Currently our names are “da”. We were still giving formula, but switched to sippy cups, and starting to give them soft fruits like strawberries, and kiwis, and blueberries, which Caden absolutely hates.

People were starting to come over, the catering man was setting up and Mitch and I dressed the kids up in their birthday shirts.

The party finally was kicked off, and people were socializing. Mitch had Aria and I was grabbing a cheese plate when Caden attempted to stumble over to me. 

“Da!” 

I looked down.

“Hi, Caden. Did you want help standing up?” I asked, setting the plate on the counter. 

“Ah!” 

I couldn’t help but laugh at him. I leaned over and took his hands, and stood him up. He was grabbing onto cabinets and my legs, not really letting me put the cheese plate out. 

“Do you know where dad is Caden?” I asked, knowing he wouldn't say anything but maybe he would point? He does that a lot. 

“Da!” and he pointed just outside the kitchen. 

“Dad!” I yelled. We weren’t sure yet if the kids were going to mimic what we said so we made sure to call the names they should be calling us. 

Aria came running in first, accidentally running into Caden and knocking him down. Aria tripped over his feet and they both started laughing hysterically. 

Mitch came in after, watching the scene unfold. 

“You called?” 

“Well I was going to ask you to take the cheese plate because Caden was on my legs, but I guess Aria took care of it for me,” I responded. 

The photographer was very discreet which I appreciated, but every once in awhile he got in close and took a picture of Caden and Aria laughing to each other. I was excited to see the picture later.

“Looks like you don’t need me anymore,” he told me. 

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He took the cheese plate to put it out. 

Kirstie was supposed to grab the cake for us, and she still isn't back yet. It was our job to entertain until then. I walked back out to the crowd, leaving Caden and Aria to their own laughter, and fun. A lot more people were here than there were when I left a minute ago. More people had come to greet, a lot of them moms from up the street. The oldest kid there was about five years old, but he was very shy. 

“Hi Scott! We all just wanted to thank you and your husband for inviting us to your children’s first birthday. We’ll often get together on Wednesday’s and let the kids have a playdate while we sit around and have mimosa’s if you and Mitch are interested,” One of the moms said. 

They all looked super nice, and they all also looked like they just came from yoga, or pilates or something. I was super glad that they said we could come, this parenting thing was going to get harder and harder as I’ve been told. 

“That would be great! I’ll definitely bring it up to Mitch.” 

“Bring what up to Mitch?” Mitch said coming up next to me, sipping his sparkling water. 

“These ladies invited us to playdates on Wednesday’s!” 

“Oh, that would be great depending the time. We always have meeting on Wednesday’s babe,” Mitch said. 

As I thought he didn’t seem very thrilled with the idea. He knows that our meeting’s are usually on Tuesday’s. 

“Well the date isn’t set in stone you know, we can always change a few of them,” a different mom said. 

She seems almost intimidated by Mitch. Like when she said something she instantly regretted it because of the face that he gave her. I leaned over to kiss his temple, something I don’t usually do in conversation. 

“K! K!” I heard Aria yell from the front door. 

I looked and noticed Kirstie was coming in with the cake. Aria was basically in love with Kirstie while Caden was almost terrified of her. In fact, Caden was scared of a lot of people. He definitely struggles with the seperation anxiety a lot more than Aria does. 

“Excuse us,” I said to the group of ladies and Mitch and I went to go help Kirstie. 

“Kirst! We were starting to get worried!” Mitch said, shutting the door behind her. 

“I know, I know I’m sorry. You know how LA traffic is, and the place was a mile further than I thought which adds a half hour to the trip.” 

I took the cake and Kirstie lifted Aria when she put her hands in the air. 

“K!” 

“Hi, Aria, happy birthday,” Kirstie said, snuggling Aria to her. 

Caden was still in the kitchen and basically did a baby sprint over to Mitch, who then picked him up. 

“I still have no idea what I ever did to Caden to make him hate me,” she said, sighing and putting Aria down. 

“Neither do we, but you’re not the only one, he doesn’t like Mitch’s mom, or Kevin either, and has a super hard time with strangers. He’s been in the kitchen the whole time.” 

“Poor kid. It sucks to have anxiety right from the get go, hopefully he grows out of it. Happy birthday Caden!” 

“Wave to Kirstie please, Caden,” Mitch said. 

He did this little fist wave and then buried his face in Mitch’s neck. We all laughed.

We gave the cake to the caterer who promised us she would cut it in little slivers enough for everyone. We had to sing first though. We put two little candles in the cake and brought it over to the table. 

“Kirst, can you tell Kevin to get everyone in here and find Aria?” Mitch asked. 

She left the kitchen and hurried over to Kevin. And Aria came stumbling into the kitchen. 

“Daaaaaa!” She said to Mitch, lifting her hands. 

“Dad?” He said, I turned, taking the baby he was handing to me, and putting him in the high chair. 

Mitch put Aria in the high chair. 

People were starting to flood into the dining room and I leaned over Caden to light the candles. 

The room started to sing, and the six of us tried not to laugh at all the different keys we were hearing. We joined in too, singing as bad as we could in the birthday spirit.  
Aria and Caden weren’t strong enough to blow out their own candles, so Mitch and I helped. 

The room cheered and the photographer rushed to take a picture before the caterer rush to get the cake and start cutting it. It was nice to have people that truly cared about two one year old’s birthday going well. I was really looking forward to seeing those pictures, and seeing the looks of joy on the babies faces. 

Our caterer started putting the cake plates out and the line started in the kitchen. Aria ran out to play with the other kids, they were older than her, but it looked like they were having fun. 

I briefly scrolled through twitter this morning and we had so many birthday wishes tweeted at us for the twins. It was nice to see that our fans remembered and cared about the babies too. There were videos and drawings, and few people that sang them happy birthday, and a ton of people reposting the first picture I posted of them, and a picture that I posted this morning. 

Mitch and I started kicking people out like an hour after the cake was served because it was close to nap time and the babies were visibly tired.

Mitch took Aria and Caden to put them down and I grabbed a trash bag to clean up all the solo cups and dirty plates left out around the place. 

I really did want to try and make Mitch go to the playdates on Wednesday’s. I think it would be good for both the kids and Mitch, he really had to let go of the ‘helicopter parent’ thing. 

I think part of the reason Caden has so much anxiety is because of Mitch, and the way he’s always floating around him, whereas Aria will run from him and not care. Caden always seems to know when Mitch doesn’t like something, and instantly corrects himself. 

Aria, is like an actual one year old, she just does what she does and we have to protect her from running out into the street or crashing into the coffee table. We put a dog gate at the top of the stairs so they don’t tumble down them when we have our backs turned.

Mitch was so much better with letting me actually be a parent though. I’ve been parenting for a few months now, and sometimes even independently. When Mitch went shopping and I stayed home he would leave the babies with me. 

Mitch still wouldn’t tolerate a babysitter though. I tried to get him to let the 16 year old down the street do it. All the neighborhood mommies love her, she’s CPR certified, and takes a cooking class, and follows the schedule to the T. He insisted that he would only trust someone in the band to babysit them, and since the only time we need a babysitter is for a recording or a rehearsal that is pretty much useless. I guess he would trust Alyssa because she gave birth to them, but she’s so busy doing her own parenting. 

The last of the people left, and Kirstie stayed behind to clean up. I went down to go see what was taking Mitch so long to put the babies down. I walked in, and because Caden was being so fussy, Aria couldn’t settle down enough to sleep either. Mitch could get Aria to sleep in two seconds, he always could, but Mitch always had a harder time with Caden. 

“Having issues dad?” 

“Caden is just being insufferable! He was basically falling asleep upstairs and I take him to bed and he’s having no part of it,” Mitch said visibly irritated. 

Caden saw Mitch upset and he sat down in his crib, eyes welling up a little bit. 

“Oh and now he’s going to act all upset,” Mitch noticed, arms crossed. 

Caden started to cry, and now Aria was really awake and standing up in her crib again. 

“See Caden? You’re keeping your sister up!” 

“Mitch! That’s enough! Go help Kirstie clean,” I turned away from him, and taking Caden from his crib. 

“And who are you to boss me around?” 

I turned and gave him my best ‘because dad said so’ look, which I still have to work on. I guess it was improving because he turned around and went to help her without another word. 

I bounced Caden and sang to him, I sat and rocked him for a bit. Aria put herself to sleep now that Caden stopped his fussing and crying. Caden started dozing off, and I stopping making noise and just sat in the rocking chair, rubbing his back. Soon his little cheek was squished up against my shoulder, and I couldn’t see his eyes, but I was thinking he was asleep because he hadn’t moved in a good five minutes. 

I carefully stood and put him in his crib, and put a little blanket over him, I put one over Aria too. I shut the door then after making sure the baby monitor was on. 

I went up the stairs to talk to Mitch about his outburst on Caden, and how he treats him. Not that he’s abusive, he loves those babies to death, but I can’t help but feel he’s having a hard time bonding with his son. 

Kirstie was finishing the last of the dishes. 

“Where is Mitch?” 

She pointed to the couch. 

“Mitch-” 

He was sound asleep on the couch. I guess he was exhausting from party planning, and human interaction. I decided I would talk to him in the morning, and went to help Kirstie with the last of the clean up.


	22. Bonding Day

Mitch slept the rest of the night on the couch. I slept in bed alone, and it was lonely, but not as lonely as I would have expected. The babies slept through the night, which was nice because everyone was so tired from the birthday party. 

It’s crazy to think about Mitch and I being parents for a year already. I couldn’t help but go into their bedroom early in the morning and just staring at them. I remembered Alyssa telling us that we were having twins, and how she thought we wouldn’t be excited about it. I remembered Mitch riddled with anxiety that the babies wouldn’t like him because biologically they weren’t related. I couldn’t think of a better person to raise my children with. 

I found myself thinking about the future. I thought about teaching them their shapes and colors, and helping them count to ten. What it would be like when they first learned how to tie their shoes? Would Caden like cars, and Aria like dolls, or would it be the other way around? Would they play together and be as close as twins usually are? 

Would they go to college together? Would we put them in public school? Or would we pay for private? 

Then I thought of tour. Would we take them with us? Or would we have to get a babysitter for a few months while we went on tour? No, Mitch would never allow that. Rehearsals would be easy, Kirstie often brought her dogs with her. 

The babies were still fast asleep, unmoving, and yet still deeply breathing. They both slept on their backs, and Aria enjoyed her blankets, gripping them tightly even in sleep. Caden, however, wanted nothing to do with them, kicking it off at night every night. 

I wonder if he would refuse it even when he was cold? 

I began to get hungry so I left the babies to their sleeping, and went to go make breakfast. Mitch was still fast asleep on the couch. He kicked off the white blanket I put over him last night too. Despite not being biologically related they sure are a lot alike. Even Mitch had anxiety at a young age. 

I really wanted to make a smoothie, but Mitch was in the next room and I’m sure he wouldn’t appreciate being woken up. I decided to get the ingredients ready anyways. I didn’t really feel like having sweet stuff today, so I opted for a vegetable smoothie. 

While I gathered carrots, kale, celery, and stuff of the like I started brainstorming ideas for bonding that Mitch and Caden could do. 

Mitch likes shopping, Mitch really likes clothes shopping, but more online than anything. I shouldn’t really think of something based on what Mitch likes though, it should be something that makes Caden comfortable. He plays alone a lot, or at least what he defines as playing. Really he just shakes things, and will toss them when Mitch isn’t around. 

I was surprised by a sudden pair of arms wrapped around my waist and a cheek pressed to my back. Mitch hummed, as in to say good morning. 

“Good morning to you too. Do you want a smoothie?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Veggie or fruit?” 

“Whatever you’re having,” he said, letting go and turning towards one of the brown cabinets and pulling out a Pentatonix 2016 tour mug. 

I grabbed another of every ingredient I had and started chopping them up again. Mitch went to Keurig and started the coffee. 

“I’m making you a smoothie and you’re making coffee?” 

Mitch looked from me to the coffee machine back to me. 

“Too late to change now,” he stated, letting out a tiny laugh and sitting at the breakfast bar. 

I was chopping the carrots and celery at the same time, because I wanted my smoothie and Mitch was making me double it now. 

“Can we talk?” 

“About what?” 

“Our son,” I said, stopping for two seconds to look at him to see what he thought then went back to chopping. 

He didn’t seem to mind, but he wasn’t very surprised about me wanting to talk about Caden either. 

“Is this about yesterday? I didn’t mean to snap at him, it just happens you know? You snapped at them once when they broke a mug, they both cried for like an hour,” Mitch said defending himself. 

I remember that day vividly. It was about two months ago and I had a really hard and long day. I went to a meeting and Mitch stayed home to take care of the kids. I left my favorite coffee mug on the coffee table before I left for the meeting, and right as I walked in the door I heard a crash and looked behind me to see my favorite mug on the rug in pieces. Both of the babies looked guilty and they were both close enough to have done it. I just snapped, and the babies were scared. I guess it’s scary when dad yells at you. Mitch came in to calm me down, clean up the mug, and swiftly kicked me out of the room and to our bedroom. Needless to say I went to bed early that night. 

“Yeah it is about yesterday, but also about his personality in general,” I said, putting the additional ingredients into the blender.

“Okay? What’s wrong with him?” 

“You don’t see it, but he acts so much different around you than he does around me. Around you it’s like he’s older than he’s supposed to be,” I started. 

“What do you mean?” he looked genuinely curious, and not at all upset yet.

“Well when you’re not around he acts like Aria. I mean not as hyper as her, but he throws stuff, and he’ll bump into things because he’s learning to walk, and he’ll do little screams, and make noises, and stuff of the sort,” I said.

I added water to the smoothie as the base and looked to Mitch to say something before I started blending. 

“Seriously? He’s never like that with me,” he said, eyebrows knitted together in visible confusion. 

I looked to the blender and started it up. I thought about what I was going to say next, and thought about what else Mitch would say. The juice was blended and I went into the cabinet next to the one filled with mugs. 

I grabbed tall clear glasses and set them next to the blender. 

“Why do you think he’s so different around me?” 

I started to pour the green colored juice into the two glasses. 

“Honestly? I think it’s because you get upset at him sometime for..being a baby. Like I get that breaking your phone screen is upsetting, but since that incident and you scolded him he hasn’t been the same around you. You scolded him for crying and being scared, and picking up things he shouldn’t.” 

Caden picked up Mitch’s two week old phone and dropped it, smashing the whole thing with it being made of glass. It had no case yet. Caden cried because he felt bad, and I knew he felt bad because he cried before either of us even saw what he did. Mitch came over and scolded him, heavily, for crying and dropping things, and just being a baby. 

Since that happened Mitch would get upset when Caden looked like he was going to pick something up, and even though he’s backed off, I think that’s always stuck with Caden. 

“Am..am I abusive?” 

“Not at all Mitch! Babies are frustrating, and you’ve never been very good with them in general. I just think you need to bond with him you know? Babies will pick things up, and test them out, and we need to let them. We just need to do a better job at keeping breakable things out of arm's reach.” 

“I don’t want my son to hate me,” Mitch stated, face turning red and tears started to well. 

I couldn’t help but smile at how passionate Mitch was about his kids. I handed Mitch a glass and took a sip of my smoothie. It was gross, as expected, but it’s good for us. I went over to the fridge and pulled out two baby food jars that were both banana. 

“I have an idea. Why don’t just you and Caden go to a toy store today? You can let him roam around, and help him and talk to him, let him pick things up and stuff. I think you should let him pick something out.” 

I started looking for the little baby spoons. 

“In the top right drawer. Do you think that will really work?”   
I opened the drawer and he was right, I pulled out a purple one and a yellow one. 

“It’s worth a try, and it’s definitely a start.”

Mitch and I finished our smoothies, and just talked about the usual. Bills, rehearsal, and what was for dinner. 

We went downstairs together to get the babies. Mitch went straight for Aria, but I diverted him to Caden. Aria was very surprised when I leaned over her crib and saw that it was me coming to get her. Mitch usually gets Aria, and I get Caden. She babbled happily nonetheless and I lifted her up. Caden was still sleeping, but it was breakfast time and they’ve been on a routine. 

“Do I wake him up?” 

“Yeah, they’re on a schedule, and I won’t feed them separately.” 

I know that people always say to never wake a sleeping baby, but I tried that once before. Their feeding schedule was way off and the day was hell on earth in general so we’ve learned our lesson. 

“Good morning baby Caden,” Mitch said softly, rubbing Caden gently so he had a nice wake up. 

Caden woke up, and stretched out his little balled up hands. 

“He looks surprised to see me,” Mitch said. 

“Aria looked surprised too,” I said, and let out a quick chuckle. 

“Where is your blankie Caden? Did you get hot last night?” Mitch asked, not expecting an answer. 

“He kicks it off every night, he doesn’t like it,” I answered. 

Aria started making her pre-crying noises and I knew that she was hungry and ready for breakfast. I left the room as Mitch picked up Caden, supporting his head. I went up the steps and put her in her highchair. I got Caden’s highchair ready, and got the baby food that still sat on the counter. I put a banana one on the tray table while Mitch secured him in, and I sat down with Aria. We both started feeding, and Aria was very messy while Caden was pretty clean. This was a huge change to what I used to from primarily feeding Caden. 

I hadn’t realized until this morning how Mitch and I just subconsciously picked a baby that we would routinely take care of. That was not the way to parent. How were we meant to get to close to our other child if we picked one and stuck with them for the routine stuff? Mitch had Aria and I had Caden, for everything. Car seats, putting to sleep, eating, playing, everything. Most parents I knew would take turns with these things, but Mitch and I just naturally work together, we’re not really a ‘take turns’ kind of couple. I mean it’s not like I don’t spend time with Aria, it’s just a lot of our day is routine. I guess as much as we wanted to put the babies on a tight routine, we ended up putting ourselves on one too. Aria would always reach towards Mitch first when they were younger babies, and so that just became the routine. 

“I never realized how much cleaner Caden is than Aria,” Mitch said. 

“Yeah I noticed that too,” I responded. 

It’s nice to know that Mitch noticed the same thing that I had, and hopefully he thought the same thing too. 

Maybe while Mitch and Caden went shopping me and Aria would stay home, and do something fun. She’s recently picked up books, and even though she’s nowhere near being able to read them it would still be nice to read them to her and overall just hang out and bond at home.

It was also bath day so maybe we would do that and I would have Mitch give Caden a bath when they got home, even though we usually do bath time together. It would be fine though, I don’t think Aria would mind a bath on her own for once. She could have all of the bubbles to herself rather than just half of them. 

MITCH POV (I know crazy right? Thought I’d give it a shot) 

I finished breakfast with Caden, and tossed his empty baby food jar into the trash can. While Scott finished up with Aria, I ran his yellow spoon under the sink, and dried it putting it back into the drawer. 

“Are you good? I’m going to get Caden changed so we can leave,” I said. 

Scott looked up from his airplane spoon and nodded at me. 

“Caden liked to pick his shirts, he wants you to pick everything else though,” Scott told me. 

I hated how I didn’t know anything about this child, because of how much time I spent with Aria. I had no idea he kicked off his blanket every night, or how clean he ate, or how he picked out his favorite shirts. This is not how parenting should be. I stopped at the top of the stairs, Caden on my left hip. I turned to face Scott. 

“We’ve been doing this all wrong haven’t we?” I asked.   
He looked up, cleaning Aria’s face with the spoon, she kept leaning back from the spoon. 

He looked at me, sighing at how frustrated he was with his daughter, and her inability to let him spoon the food on her face into her mouth. 

“We'll fix it, I promise,” he said. 

“By the way, she only lets you do that at the end, no point on doing it when she’s not done yet,” I said. 

Scott looked sad that he didn’t know this information already, like I hadn’t know anything about Caden. Scott looked like he was actually about to cry, and I knew it was because he realized that he had the same problem with Aria as I did with Caden. The only difference was that she didn’t treat him differently. 

I walked back over to Scott, and kissed the top of his head. 

“We don’t know anything about these kids!” Scott said, his voice breaking. 

“Listen to me, we recognized the issue, and we’ll fix it. Just like we did with our marriage, and look how we turned out. I promise you it’ll get better, we just have to make it better.” 

Scott nodded, going back to feeding Aria, doing the airplane thing. He didn’t need to do that with her, but I think he did that because he enjoyed it, because it didn’t seem like Caden needed the airplane spoon. I just let him carry on while I walked back to the stairs and opened the dog gate, and closed it behind me. 

I opened up the babies white closet door and looked at all the options. I almost just pulled out the shirt, and then I remembered that Scott told me to let him pick out his shirt. 

“What shirt do you want to wear today Caden?” 

He looked very hesitant to pick, would he point, would he grab it? 

“Go on, you can pick,” I reassured him. 

He still wouldn’t pick. What am I doing wrong? Does he not understand what I’m saying? 

I heard the sink go, which means Aria must have finished. I wanted to call Scott so bad for help, but I knew I had to do this myself. 

“Caden, shirt? Do you want to pick one?” I asked again, tugging on my own shirt. 

I had only just now realized I was still in my clothes from yesterday because I fell asleep on the couch. I would have to change after Caden changed. 

He still wouldn’t pick, so I decided to go for another tactic. I pulled a shirt out from the hanger and showed it to him? 

“Do you like this one?” 

Caden looked for a minute and then hesitantly shook his head. I put the shirt back, I didn’t really like that one either. 

“Ok what about this one?” I pulled out another and held it out. 

He shook his head again, sooner this time, I put it back in its place. 

“Which shirt do you want?” 

Scott poked his head in. 

“You have to-” 

“No, I want to figure it out!” I whined, going closer to the rack so he could see his options. 

I wasn’t sure if Scott left or not, but he didn’t say anything else. 

It also just dawned on me that this kid is one, and probably doesn’t realize he has to move the clothes to see them. Maybe that’s what Scott was trying to tell me. 

I reached out and started from the beginning, moving the rest of the shirts to the right so he could see the lone shirt on the left. 

“Perfect,” I heard Scott say from the door. 

I smiled. He didn’t say anything so I kept going. 

I kept going until like the third shirt from the last. I was getting frustrated, but I realized that Scott went through this every morning. I finally picked the second to last shirt. He picked a Gucci Bee-Embroidery Polo with a knit collar. I set him in the rocking chair and put his shirt on him. For his pants I picked out tan Andy & Evan Twill straight-leg pants, and Monaco grip-tape sneakers. 

 

He looked literally so cute. Scott was so against me buying designer clothes for the kids, but I wasn’t about to go baby shopping at Target. A few of their things are from department stores but that’s because Scott bought them without telling me.

I was happy with his outfit and I set him on the floor while I went to go get changed. 5 shirt changes, 3 pant swaps, and 6 pairs of shoes later I was ready. I went to go get him from his room, and Scott was in there with Caden and Aria. He was playing with Aria and Caden was playing alone. 

“Does he like to play alone?” 

“Some days yeah. Usually when he plays with his plushies he wants to play alone,” he said. 

“Oh, well are you ready to go Caden?” I asked him. 

He looked up at me and I leaned down to help him up. 

“Bring aspirin with you, you’ll be doing a lot of bending and your back will hurt,” he said.

I nodded. I always kept some in the car. I kissed him goodbye and left the bedroom. I let him walk to the steps, which was a challenge because he’s not very good at the whole walking thing. He walked in front of me, and I was bent over, holding both my index fingers out in front of him for something to hold onto. 

The walking was very slow. 

We got to the stairs and I pulled my arms back to my sides, standing up straight. I let him struggle to get up the stairs, and he used all fours to get up them. It was a slow process and I did one step every thirty seconds or so. When we got to the top I put my index fingers out in front of him again and he held on. I directed him to the garage and picked him up at the garage door. 

I put him in the passenger side car seat so I could see him easier. I sat in the front seat and I noticed there was a plushie in the seat next to me. I grabbed it and leaned back to give it to him. He took it, hesitantly, but he still took it. 

Then Scott ran out before I had a chance to open the garage. 

I lowered down my window, and he leaned into it. 

“You forgot the baby bag,” he said. 

He put it on the passenger seat for me.   
“Oh my god how could I forget the baby bag?” 

“It’s okay babe, I love you,” he told me. 

“I love you,” and he went back inside. 

I drove Caden to the Miracle Mile Toy Hall to pick something out. I wasn’t sure how he would like it, we’ve never taken either of the kids to a place like this. I carried him in because he walks too slow and I didn’t want to be in other people's way. When we got in an employee that looked be college aged greeted us. 

“Hello, is there anything I can help you find today?” 

“No thank you! Just going to let him pick something out,” we smiled at each other and she walked away. I set him down and he grabbed onto a shelf next to him so he could balance himself. 

“Ok Caden you can pick anything you’d like,” I said. 

And that meant pretty much every toy in existence. This place has virtually anything, from plushies, to dolls, to cars, to board games, and everything else in between. Caden looked back at me and just kinda stood there, hanging onto the shelf. 

“Go on now, you can explore,” I said. 

I’m not sure how much of me he really understood but I really hoped he understood enough. Just in case, I used a lot of hand gestures and hoped he understood. I didn't want to walk before him because I didn’t want to persuade him in any certain direction.

He looked back into the vast store in front of him, and I think he saw something that he liked, because he took some determined steps forward. I took one step forward to his three but it was something, we were at least getting further from the door. 

I grabbed a fish plushie from the stand and sat on the floor. I watched him wave it around because he didn’t know what else to do with it. The struggle was keeping it out of his mouth in case that wasn’t the toy he chose and I had to put it back. We were only on the first toy and he tried to put it in his mouth like ten times. 

He put it on the ground and I put it back for him while we worked on getting up. He death gripped more shelves as he looked and walked around the store.

We were at the store for like two hours. He looked at at least fifteen different toys. I thought he would never pick one, but I had to be patient and wait for him to finish.   
The best one was the train track set display we were currently playing with. I loved watching him play with it. He let me play with him too and he literally shrieked in happiness. I thought he was going to cry but when I looked up he was beaming looking at the trains, and I almost cried at the site. This is what Scott sees in him everytime I’m not around. 

We were with the trains for like ten minutes before the employee came up to us. 

“I’m so sorry, my colleague called in sick today so I’m here on my own. I have to close down the store for an hour for lunch,” she said. 

She looked so apologetic, but I didn’t mind, I was getting hungry myself.

“No problem,” I said. 

I got up, and went over to Caden, and picked him up, having to take the red train out of his hand. He wouldn’t even let me touch the train, that one was HIS train. 

When I took the train out of his hand he literally screamed. He was not happy I took it from him. I was so surprised I had never heard that noise before. The girl looked even more upset that she was asking us to leave. Me on the other hand, I was excited that he finally picked a toy. 

“Oh my god he finally picked one! Would you mind doing one more purchase?” 

She smiled and shook her head. She went over to the cash register after she turned the closed/will return sign on the door. 

When I got home Scott was sitting at the table with Aria, with more airplane spoon and I saw he was feeding her. 

“Sorry I didn’t wait Mitchy, she was getting really upset.” 

“It’s okay, we'll join you though,” I said, setting down the train set box and the child. 

I pulled out a baby food jar and opened it, setting it on Caden’s tray table and putting him in the high chair. 

“You were there for like two and a half hours, it took him that long to pick?” 

“I wasn’t about to rush our bonding,” I said sarcastically, and we both laughed. 

“It was amazing though, he literally screamed in happiness when he picked up that red train. I almost cried. I can’t believe you hear that everytime I’m not around.”   
“I promise you it doesn’t happen often, but I’m glad you experienced that, he seems so much happier after one day. How did you know the train set was the one?” 

“He screamed when I took the red one away from him,” I told him. 

“Wow, two screams in one day.” 

“I know right! I was happy to hear both of them,” I said back to him. 

Aria had finished her food, and Caden was about a quarter through his. 

Scott was scooping the food from her face into her mouth and had a wet wipe ready. She wasn’t having the scooping even after she was done. Scott was so frustrated with this feeding thing, which I could understand, Aria was never this fussy with me. 

“Scott do you want me to-” 

“No, I want to figure it out!” He said, mimicking me from this morning. 

I smiled and appreciated his determination, and I found myself hoping he appreciated mine this morning. 

Caden was starting to refuse to open his mouth and was spitting out what I managed to get into his mouth. I kept trying until he let out a cry, and I knew that he was more than likely ready to be put down for his name. I’m sure Scott was as hungry as I was at this point too. They’re probably both fussy because feeding time came thirty minutes late today, and they were usually done and put in their cribs by now. 

He looked at each other. 

“Bed?” I said. 

“Bed.” he replied. 

We both wiped off the fussy babies faces and took them out of their high chairs right as the crying started. We hussled downstairs to the bedroom and this is when we decided to switch back to our regular babies. I held Aria close, and tight and she was falling asleep in the next few seconds as I swayed her. I put her in her crib, putting her blanket on her and she gripped it. 

Caden had stopped crying but was still making his little tired baby noises. Scott thought that was enough to put him to bed for and he threw his blanket over him. 

“Why do you try even though you know he’ll kick it off?” I whispered. 

“Just in case,” he whispered back. 

We shut the door, and went to go make our own lunch, satisfied with the days we had so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @1_Pentaholic


End file.
